UN ANGEL EN MI VIDA
by jenny.taveras1
Summary: ES LA HISTORIA DE UN DETECTIVE SOBRIO QUE CON LA MUERTE DE SUS ÚNICOS PARIENTES A JURADO NO DESCANSARA HASTA NO CAPTURAR AL CULPABLE ALBERT ES ESE DETECTIVE... CANDY SE VE INVOLUCRADA EN UN ASESINATO DONDE ELLA ES TESTIGO UNICO Y ALBERT SE EMPEÑA EN QUE EL ES UNICO QUE LA PUEDE AYUDAR…..CANDY POR UN LADO HACE QUE ALBERT CAMBIE SU ACTITUD HACIA LA VIDA
1. Chapter 1

**UN ANGEL EN MI VIDA **

**ES UN ALBERT FIC**

**BIEN CHICAS ESTE FIC ESTA BASADO EN LAS PELICULAS DE DETECTIVES,, CRIMINALES .. ETC**

**CONTIENE LENGUAJE UN POCO ALTO EN SU CONTENIDO POR EL GENERO DE LA MISMA**

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENCEN A **Kyōko Mizuki Y Yumiko Igarashi.

ES UN FIC DIFERENTE CON CASI TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE CANDY CANDY

ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUEN

CAPITULO 1

Todo empieza con una persecucion en una avenida muy trancitada...

Maldición! Se nos escapan... Granchester acelera! les voy a disparar a los neumaticos!

Estás loco Andley ¡!? – Albert se sienta en la puerta del auto-

La camioneta que perseguian doblo por una curva muy cerrada-demonios!tengo de atraparlos...

A eso los ocupantes de la camioneta comienzan a disparar...

Maldición Granchester ! Es que no puedes acelerar mas esto!

Andley estamos sobre pasando los 80 km phr esto no es una pista de carreras... hay autos de por medio...

Y seguian la persecucion hasta que.. Albert volvio a intentar explotar los neumáticos de la camioneta...Y hizo que la camioneta saliera fuera de la calle hasta parar a un terreno baldío...

Granchester: vamos que se escapan... ¡! Los sospechos emprendieron la huida...

Albert le hizo algunos disparos los cuales uno intercepto a uno de los sospechosos en una pierna el otro logro escapar...

lo tengo Andley! no me maten auch! –se retorcia del dolor.

Albert pero mira quien tenemos aquí- le dijo tomandolo por el cuello de la camisa- Benny volviste a tus andadas no? O no me digas que eres parte de la banda de Neal Leegan dimelo!

Benny: Andley yo no se de que me hablas- le dijo con temor-

-claro que sabes bien…. tu debes de saber sobre el cargamento de drogas que llego a puerto en esta semana..

Benny: no te lo juro- a eso albert lo deja caer bruscamente y lo esposa-

No te preocupes que en la delegacion podras hablar claramente camina

Pero estoy herido! No me van ha llevar a un hospital..

creo debemos de llevarlo a que lo revisen.. dijo Terry

Albert: si que tienes suerte pero esta vez no te iras asi como por asi entra- procedieron a ir a un hospital sercano la bala solo rozo su pierna asi que se lo llevaron esa misma noche-

Albert se dirigió a su departamento.. El viva solo desde que ocurrio aquella desgracia... sus padres habían muerto desde pequeño tenía una hermana la cual cuido de el mientras que una tía les sirvió como tutora.

Su vida no ha sido la misma desde quel dia de accion de gracias cuando recibió una llamada que su hermana junto a su esposo e hijo murieron en un accidente automovilístico.

Según las investigaciones el accidente fue provocado pero quien pudo hacer semejante cosa?….

El decidió entrar a la policía y ser detective profesional y por sus propias manos buscar el causante de la muerte de su hermana y su familia…

El se había convertido en un hombre total mente solitario usaba barba, anteojos oscuros, quería ocultar su tristeza hacia la vida que había vivido….

-Bueno creo que hare un poco de ejercicio y luego dormire – el ejercicio es la forma con el olvida un poco sus penas.. Ha logrado tener un cuerpo escultural debido al tanto ejercicio con las pesas -

Ya en la mañana se viste para irse usa lentes oscuros, jeans ajustados, botas, gabardina y su pelo largo que hace juego con todo lo demas... y en la comisaria estaban interrogando a benny:

-a ver benny sere amable contigo dime de una vez por todas cuales son los planes de la banda de Neal Leean ..

- no lo se ¡!

-lo sabes! Benny no agotes mi paciencia mira que sabes que tengo pocas!

Terry que tal si le hacemos una prueba de resistencia numero 1... (Terry es su compañero desde que comenzaron a estudiar en la policía juntos hacen un equipo extraordinario)

Benny: que es eso?

Albert: no quisieras saber quieres saber? Sonrió de medio lado

no no no ¡! Benny estaba asustado..

Albert: cogemos unas tijeras y le alamos la lengua a los que no quieren cooperar... demonios habla de una vez por todas !

Benny: es que me van a matar si digo algo..

Terry: pues ya estás muerto amigo...

Mira seré bueno contigo y sabes a lo que me refiero y no te preocupes aquí estarás bien vigilado... le dijo Albert

Benny: no no no ¡! Ellos pagaran una fianza y me mataran..

Benny estas agotando mis reservas habla de una vez... Albert ya exasperado dando un fuerte golpe en la mesa

Está bien mañana en el parque central piensan entregar parte del dinero por el cargamento que llegara en tres dias por el puerto norte...Albert le da unas cuantas palmaditas en la cara ..- ves que eres un buen chico Benny..

Andley prométeme que me cuidaras de ellos!..-claro que si llévenselo..

Terry que pretendes hacer ahora...

- por ahora hay que esperar a mañana y capturar a los del dinero...

okey

Ya en la mañana siguiente tanto Albert, Terry y otros policías estaban al hasecho de los dos sospechosos.. Estaban ubicados en lugares estratégicos

Terry: dime Andley que has visto- le dice por un intercomunicador colocado en su oreja.. y mirando por los binoculares detrás de un árbol

Aun nada ... espera un momento- se percata de dos personas que se saludan y una le entrega un maltin al otro- creo saber son ellos los viste?-

Terry si son ellos-

Albert empezó a caminar pero no pudo moverse más como un rayo una joven que iba una bicicleta ...

Candy: por favor quístese del medio no llevo frenos!- y trato de esquivarla a esta cayó al suelo junto con el Albert hizo un movimiento brusco lo que hizo que los sopechosos se dieran cuenta y comenzaron a disparar...

Albert protegio a candy de las balas con su cuerpo...

Candy: dios mio que pasa!

Terry: maldición se escapan!- y trato de seguirlos- en medio de la confuncion y gritos de los transceuntes al estar en medio de una balacera...

Cuando ya no se escuchaban más balas...

Albert: estas bien?... Albert se quedó mirando por unos cuantos segundos aquellos ojos color esmerlada llenos de temor y nerviosismo..

Candy: si –

Bien pequeña vamos a que te revisen.. y procedió a llevar a candy a una ambulancia... habian muchos policias ..

Terry no los logre atrapar..

Albert: bueno creo que tendremos que utilizar el plan B iremos al puerto.

- y que fue lo que paso vi que una joven casi te atropella..

Albert: si esta en la ambulancia... – lo dijo sin mucho afan-

Bueno vamos a la jefatura..

Candy la curaba un paramedico...

Candy: gracias solo fue un rasguño- y sale en busca de la persona quien la salvo.. por favor me puede decir dónde está el declive que tiene pelo largo y usa gafas oscuras? ...

Policia : señorita no se de quien me hablas..

Candy: okey – y se fue un poco desilucionada- solo queria darle las gracias.. Creo que las chicas no me van a creer esto..

Candy había llegado desde Lakewood a chicago a estudiar enfermeria.. Era huérfana nunca conoció a sus padres fue criada por una señora que la encontro cuando solo tenia dos meses de nacida.. Ya se había graduado de enfermera y estaba haciendo su residencia en el hospital central vivía en una pensión de estudiantes y de vez en cuando trabaja en las mañanas en un cafetín del señor Mathews que para ella es como un padre es amigo de la señora que la crio y este ha a ayudo mucho en sus estudios...

Albert llega a su departamento..

- que día este..- y se deja caer en el sofa sercano- y por alguna razon le volvio a la mente a quellos ojos verdes y se sacudió la cabeza- no! Mejor me dare una buena ducha...

CAPITULO 2

Candy llega a su habitación de estudiantes...

Y procede a llamar a sus amigas...

Flamy, Dorothy y karen

Chicas no me van a creer lo que paso...

Dorothy Candy! Pero me dijiste que ibas a estar en cafetín te buscamos y no te encontramos? El señor Mathews nos dijo que no habías ido por ahy

-si pero quiero que sepas lo que paso!

Karen: a ver cuenta... dinos que paso!

Flamy: que es lo que pasa? – llega restregándose los ojos-

es que a Candy te paso algo?..

Candy: para llegar rápido al cafetín corte camino por el parque y al bajar una pendiente los frenos fallaron y azazzzz! Casi atropello al hombre de mis sueños-lo dijo anonadada-

Que! dijeron Dorothy y karen

Flamy: candy eso es cierto!

Pero aun no término es detective porque al parecer estaban en medio de una persecución o algo así porque en fracción de segundo se escucharon muchos disparos...

karen: por dios candy! no te paso nada verdad?

no el me cubrió con su cuerpo huyyyyy pero que cuerpo tiene es así de grande-le dijo poniéndose de pies y mostrando la altura con su cuerpo y brazos-

Flamy: candy estuviste a punto de morir y aun te alegras!

Dorothy: calmate Flamy espera que termine...

luego que no se escucharon disparos el me pregunto que si estaba bien dios tiene una voz más varonil...

karen: candy por favor!

ya ya ¡! Y se me quedo mirando por unos cuantos segundos y me llevo a una ambulancia..

Dorothy pero sabes cómo se llama ¿?

-no se no pude conseguir su nombre-dijo triste.

Flamy: Candy te arriesgaste mucho..

no la regañes Flamy – le dice Karen..

Dorothy: pero no sabes su nombre que mal...

Pero es así como un príncipe de cuentos de hadas..

Flamy: bueno será mejor que descansemos ya es un poco tarde y tenemos que ir temprano mañana al servicio del hospital..

Karen: si es cierto...Y se despidieron de candy...

Necesito saber cuál es su nombre... decía Candy mientras cerraba los ojos...

En la tarde Candy y las chicas salieron del hospital y se junta con Yennifer unas de las doctoras de planta y se dirigieron hacia el cafetín

Yennifer: a ver que van hacer esta noche?

Candy: bueno creemos que no tenemos nada que hacer, se miraron las tres al mismo tiempo

bueno que tal si vamos a una disco esta noche un famoso DJ estará hay será buenísimo un poco de música electrónica..

Candy; una disco?

Yennifer: si tengo un amigo que trabaja en el área de administración y me obsequiara entradas gratis! Dice que el ambiente es cool..

Candy: bueno Jenny lo siento tal vez otro día...

Pero Candy no piensas ir –le dijo karen-

Es que no tengo muchos ánimos

Yennifer: okey pues vamos nosotras ¡!..

Así llego la noche...

Yennifer era una morena alta, esbelta de pelo ondulado ojos color miel,, y cuerpo escultural.. Cualquier hombre se derrite solo con solo verla

Y en la disco...

Un auto negro con vidrios oscuros se estaciona junto a dos mas... el auto del medio salen dos personas seguida por una que sale con una gabardina negra hasta las rodillas un sobrero, cabizbajo... los demás que salieron del auto proceden a escoltarlo junto con un maletín ...

Y lo hacen llegar hasta lo más alto de el edificio de la disco donde una oficina adentro de esta estaba un hombre sentado al final de la mesa con dos hombres de tras de el...

Steven: Que tal señor Patterson el jefe ha venido personalmente a hablar con usted.. decía uno de ellos mientras el jefe se sentaba

-nervioso- hola – saludo

Jefe: Paterson, que tal viejo amigo sabes que no suelo salir así a menos que sea un asunto muy delicado- se sentía una tremenda tensión en el lugar.

Patterson: he? Sip.. le dijo sudando-

Jefe: hubo digamos que sucedió un percance a dos días con la entrega del dinero del próximo cargamento... –hiso una pausa. Donde esta ese dinero?

-bueno jefe yo!.-

Jefe: mira Patterson sabes que soy un hombre muy ocupado que atiendo mis negocios y no puedo estar de aquí para allá revisando todas las pendejadas que ustedes comenten!

No fue mi culpa fue que nos dimos cuenta que nos asechaban la policía! -

Y por que? demonios! Tiene que hacer las cosas en publico! Acaso no es este un lugar de mi propiedad donde pueden hacer las cosas sin que nadie se den cuenta maldición! –dijo dando un golpe en la mesa-

jefe! Por favor no se altere pudimos escapar- a eso se levanta y va hacia donde el..- le dijo nerviosamente Patterson

Sabes Patterson ya me canse de todo esto de todos los errores que comenten – se le acerca muy peligrosamente- sabes el que me falla no vive para contarlo – procedió a dispare en la cabeza.

- salgamos de aquí llévese el cuerpo y tírelo por un arroyo más cercano..

Si jefe! Y procedieron a salir del lugar cuando van saliendo el jefe se queda mirando desde un cristal a una joven bailando..

Jeff!

Jeff: si jefe?

- Ves a esa mujer- le dice señalándola-

Jeff: si

- trámela ahora mismo a mi auto creo que esta noche ha sido demasiado estresante para mi necesito distracción..

Jeff: okey..

Y sale en busca de la chica la cual era Jennifer...

Jeff: discúlpeme Srta. necesito que venga conmigo-le dijo tomándola por el brazo y arrestándola.. las otras chicas se miraron perplejas que pasaba?

Jennifer: que le pasa!

Jeff: no hable solo sígame...

Yennifer: que quiere... y la saco fuera del edificio hacia el auto donde la empujo a dentro -.

Jennifer: que pasa ¡! Y adentro se encuentra con el jefe y esta se asusta..

- no te asustes primor.. le dice sentándosele al lado- no te hare daño solo quiero pasar un rato contigo te pagare bien –diciendo esto sacando una pajilla con mucho dinero-

Jennifer: bueno yo?

Jefe: vamos preciosa no te hare daño-

Pero se llevaron a Jennifer hay que hacer algo – dijo flamy

Jennifer se fue con el y disfrutaron de un encuentro muy excitante...

Jennifer: wao! Si que eres muy buen amante...

Jefe: eres muy linda a que te dedicas...?

Jennifer: bueno soy doctora de planta en el hospital central de la cuidad..

-una lindura como tu como doctora no puede ser te ves mejor en la cama... –le dijo muy sensual.

Jennifer: y tu a que te dedicas? Por qué veo que tienes mucho dinero ya que estamos en uno de los hoteles más caros de la cuidad..

Digamos que soy un hombre que ha sabido manejar bien sus negocios – le decía mientras la besaba y la acariciaba..

Jennifer: y te veré otra vez?

- uhy! Si que eres irresistible quieres que nos veamos otra vez...?

-Claro si ..

Está bien uno de mis choferes te llevara a tu casa luego te mandare a buscar cuando te necesite..

Jennifer: okey..

Al otro día...

Albert y Terry están en inspeccionado un área donde hace dos días pareció un hombre muerto..

Andley crees que esto tiene que ver con la banda..

No lo se hay que ver los peritos que dicen con la evidencia encontrada..

Terry; según el reporte tenía antecedentes de drogas y estuvo en prisión...

-bueno tal vez se trate de un ajuste de cuentas...

- es lo más probable..

Albert: voy a tomar un café me acompañas?

Terry; no me quedare un rato luego te alcanzo..

Albert: okey..

Y Albert llego un cafetín como de costumbre usaba su gabardina, larga, jean ajustado, camisa de algodón, botas de vaquero y lentes oscuros... se sentó en una de las mesas dispuestas cuando de repente sale Candy vestida con un vestido corto rizado en la falda el cual dejaba ver sus bien formadas piernas peinada a una sola cola alta dejando caer unos cuantos risos ...

Candy: buenos días! Aquí está el menú! –se asombro a verlo – Albert subió la mirada y se topo con los mismos ojos verdes que había conocido hace días..

Candy: hola! Es usted el policía que me salvo la otra vez..

Hola si creo que si ..le contesto

Le intente buscar para darle las gracias pero no pude encontrarlo.. y pedirle disculpas por haberlo golpeado con mi bici

-No te preocupes todo está bien y como estoy en una investigación no pude quedarme más tiempo en el parque..

Gracias mi nombre es Candy White- le dijo extendiéndole la mano-

Mi nombre es Albert Andley pero me puedes decir Albert- le dijo estrechándole la mano a lo que automáticamente sintieron los dos una corriente eléctrica—

Mucho gusto Albert y que deseas comer –dios que me pasa – se dijo – me tiemblan las rodillas y se sonrojo..

Albert: te pasa algo pequeña?

No no es nada bueno a versa aquí está el menú puedes elegir lo que deseas...

Albert al ver a Candy sonrojarse decidió ablandar un poco la situación-

Albert: y tu que me recomiendas para al desayuno...

Candy: bueno tenemos lo tradicional y el desayuno especial.

Bueno pues tráeme el especial..

Candy: bien ahora mismo te lo traigo- diciendo esto guiñando un ojo y sacando la lengua- cosa que Albert esbozó una sonrisa, hacía mucho que no sonreía..


	2. Chapter 2

UN ANGEL EN MI VIDA

CAPITULO 3

Albert estaba a punto de terminar su desayuno cuando recibe una llamada de Terry

Andley encontramos otro cuerpo este tiene un disparo en la cabeza cerca de la disco "El Jardín"

Esa disco hay que revisarla... hace unos cuantos meses te acuerdas la balacera que hubo?

- si creo que nos habían informado de ese lugar.

-dónde estás?

Estoy en el cafetín cerca del parque central-

-okey voy para allá-

Terry llego lo más rápido como pudo..

Nunca había entrado a este lugar…..

Ni yo tampoco solo entre así por así tenía hambre..

En ese mismo instante Candy regresa a traerle un poste cuando se encuentra que no esta solo

Candy: disculpe Albert (sonrojada) aquí le traigo el postre. A eso Terry se muestra extraño y un tanto burlón.

Albert! Lo llamaste Albert.?

Candy sorprendida: si ¡!

Albert tomo un sorbo de una taza de café molesto .

Sabes preciosa? en el tiempo que soy compañero de el ya de eso hace varios años nunca le he llamado por su nombre es mas ni me ha dejado pronunciarlo…..

Candy: bueno yo…

Albert: Candy cuanto te debo? … lo dijo muy secamente.

Voy a buscarte la cuenta… a eso se alejo muy pensativa…

Terry dándole una palmada en el hombro a Albert hey! No tienes malos gustos? Eee y entras en confianza no que no ¿? Ya el hombre solitario esta comenzando a buscar ¿?

Granchester! No estoy para juegos! Ella solo es la camera nada más! Deja de hacerte el payaso! (Diciéndolo muy seria mente)

Granchester ya! Ya!…lo se (en sus pensamientos –Albert debería de darse una oportunidad-) Candy regresa…

Candy: aquí tienes ¡!

Albert ve la cantidad no emitió ninguna palabra alguna pago y se retiraron del lugar..

Candy muy triste con ganas de llorar se retira hacia la caja ¿Por qué me siento triste? no se despidió…. De mi…

Ya en la noche Candy llega…..cansada pero la tristeza pesa mas que el cansancio del día…. Se deja caer en la cama…

: Candy! Candy! Dime que te pasa…?

Suspiro ¡! Hay Karen si supieras lo que paso hoy….

A eso llega:

Dorothy: candy que paso! Te vi llegar sin ánimos!

Dorothy espera que Candy nos contara!

Candy: chicas verán…(y le cuenta toda ala historia ya que como se trata de su amado la relata al como paso)

William Albert Andley…. Llega a su apartamento se deja caer en un sofá…. Solo enciende la luz de la lámpara al lado de este …. solo la lámpara deja ver una luz en la oscuridad

Albert…que día! No quisiera ni levantarme de este sofá…. Cierra los ojos y en sus pensamientos ve aquellos ojos verdes que los miraba con alegría y entusiasmo…. …..

Por qué no dejo de pensar en ella….. Ella se ve tan tierna, y frágil…. ¡!Dios pero que me pasa!- se sacudió la cabeza se levanto y se dirigió a su habitación…

Al otro día en la jefatura…

Vamos Benny ya puedes salir!

Andley no voy a salir de aquí me van a matar….

Sal de ahí! Imbécil! -Lo saca bruscamente de la cárcel…..

No, no, ellos me buscaran!

A ver que más sabes de Leegan…. –lo toma por brazos y lo levanta en el aire… habla de una vez!

Heyy me pierdo de algo? Pregunto Terry.

Este no se quiere ir de aquí ni tampoco quiere colaborar…..

Pero que tal si nos lo llevamos al operativo del puerto… nos servirá como carnada no crees….

Siiiii esta bien esta bien…. Suéltame Andley eres muy brusco- y lo soltó fuertemente al suelo…

Auch! No podre sentarme en días…

Imbécil! Le dijo Albert alejándose….

Ya estaban en sus respectivos cubículos…..

Y dime que pudiste saber del hombre muerto de ayer cerca la Disco…

Bueno Andley según los datos su nombre es Julian Patterson trabajaba en esa discoteca era el encargado de compras –le dijo buscando en la computadora-

Y hay mas según los datos la disco está a nombre de Oscar Thomas según fuentes oficiales tiene vínculos con la banda que trafica con armas en la frontera y tiene conexiones con Neal Leegan…

Bien vamos a ir esa disco….

Okey….en ese mismo instante una oficial llama a Albert..

Andley el comisionado quiere verte….

Que quiere ahora? Se levanta enfadado….

Ya en la oficina….

Me mando a llamar señor….

Andley…. Veo que sigues afanado en el caso Leegan verdad?

Bueno si usted sabes los pormenores…

Y también te dije que ese no es tu caso, que lo reenviamos a Detective Smith verdad?

Bueno si pero comprenda mi situación….

Tu situación Andley es la siguiente….. Deja de meterte en los casos que no son tuyos y punto! Le dijo azotando el escritorio con un periódico... si no quieres que revoque tu placa y te mande al ejército….

Esta bien! Pero una cosa comisionado usted sabe muy bien cual es mi posición al respecto de Neal Leegan ni usted ni nadie me podrá impedir que sigua buscándolo… le dijo alzando la voz..

Que? Estas diciendo Andley! Quieres sobre pasar mis mandatos! Escúchame bien….. vuelves a meterte en la investigación de Smith y te costara tu suspensión…. Le dijo ya enfrascados en un pleito verbal…

Albert sale de la oficina azotando la puerta… Maldición!

El comisionado se sienta y realiza una llamada…

Andley está fuera del caso sigue tú con lo que acordamos…

Okey no hay problema .. Se escuchó la voz del otro lado..

Que paso? Que vienes echando humo…

El comisionado quiere que deje el caso Leegan que Smith está a cargo de eso, no se Granchester aquí hay algo raro …..

Por qué lo dices?

No sé por qué él le dio el caso a Smith que es un idiota….

Bueno que vamos a hacer entonces iremos al puerto?

Claro! Busca al imbécil de Benny..

Okey….

Ya estando en el puerto están….

Bien Benny escúchame bien haces algo en contra y te juro que te dejo sin hijos que fabricar –Terry le apunta hay mismo entre las piernas-

Okey, okey!

Vamos Albert lo empuja….

Ya ya!

Terry y Albert están en una posición lejos mirando por los binoculares….

Andley crees que no nos delatara?….

Ese Benny es capaz de cualquier cosa con salvar su pellejo..

Una limosina negra está parqueándose cerca de la orilla del puerto…

De él bajan tres hombres armados….. y se suben a un yate lujoso…..

Ya a dentro..

Jefe nos informaron que el cargamento llega en tres horas….

Okey y el estúpido de Benny que han sabido de el –les decía mientras encendía un cigarro-

Aun no lo hemos visto señor pero si sabemos que salió con Andley y Granchester para acá…

Bien… esperemos pues….. Andley crees que podrás atraparme tan fácil? Las cosas no son como tú piensas o crees jajaja- pensaba.

Mientras tanto ellos aguardaban y miraban los movimientos de Benny..

Cuando de repente una ráfaga de disparos comienzan…

Maldición! Nos delato …..

Andley son muchos no podemos con ellos …..

Vamos salgamos de aquí! Mientras ellos disparaban…

y a Terry un disparo le rozo una pierna…

Auch! Me dispararon Andley vámonos! Y subieron al auto lo mas rápido posible….

Demonios! Es muy profunda?….

No lo creo pero me duele….

Okey vamos al hospital central es el más cerca….

Ya entrando al hospital….. lo lleva directamente a emergencias….

El se queda en información dando los datos de su compañero cuando de repente una linda joven vestida de blanco empujaba rápidamente un carrito con medicinas….. por el mismo pasillo donde Albert estaba parado y Albert lo detuvo…..

Lo siento! No quise ….. y se percató de quien era….

Hola! No sabía que eras tú.. Discúlpame le dijo apenada…

Bueno si he de multarte por cada vez que intentas atropellarme vas a tener que pagar mucho dinero –le dijo sonriendo de medio lado-

Que haces aquí? Acaso tu eres enfermera también?

Bueno en verdad soy enfermera residente … al cafetín voy de vez en cuando ya que el Sr. Mathew es para mí un padre.. Me ayudo cuando estaba estudiando…le decía mientras caminaba junto a el … y que pasa? Que estas aquí?

Bueno veras mi compañero esta en emergencias le dispararon….

Y a ti no te paso nada? No tienes nada?

Le decía mientras trataba de examinarlo…

Tranquilízate! no me paso nada quiero saber cómo está el…

Okey voy a ver …Candy se aleja y el la sigue con la mirada…

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

UN ANGEL EN MI VIDA

CAPITULO 4

Candy entra a la salas de emergencia y se encuentra con la doctora Annie Britter.

como sigue el detective herido..

Está bien al Sr Granchester la bala solo le rozó la piel no hay que preocuparse.

Okey le diré a su compañero..

Candy sale en busca de Albert...y este estaba hablando por el celular..

La Dr. Britter dice que está bien que la bala solo rozó la piel.

Bien pues vamos a verlo...

Y Candy lo acompaño...

Terry al ver a Albert entrando con Candy...se asombró...

Caramba! Cuantas facetas tienes? Eres camarera y enfermera...

Bueno soy en realidad enfermera residente, al cafetín voy de vez en cuando..

Ya basta Granchester! Deja los interrogatorios...le dijo Albert molesto.

Ya va ya va! Simplemente le estoy preguntando...

Mucho gusto mi nombre es Terry Granchester el fiel compañero de William.. Diciendo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

William! Dijo Candy sorprendida...

Granchester deja de hacerte el payaso!

Pero no entiendo nada? Tu nombre no es Albert..

Mi nombre completo es William Albert Andley.. Le dijo un poco molesto...mirando a Terry

A eso suena el celular de Terry..

Susy cariño estoy bien no me paso nada... caramelo está completo. Lo dice con picardía mirando a Candy y a Albert...

Payaso de cuarta! Susurro mientras salían de la sala.

Veo que tú y Terry se llevan muy bien...

Sí él es un buen compañero.. Está casado y su esposa espera su primer hijo...

Sí es bueno contar con amigos que te pueden ayudar...

Albert solo guardo silencio ante el comentario de ella...

Enfermera White le solicitan en tomografía! Se escuchó por las bocinas.

Lo siento Albert tengo que irme...

Okey no hay problema...le dijo secamente... estas en tus labores..

Ella sacando desde abajo y olvidándose de la timidez le pregunto.. Con ojos brillosos los cuales Albert no pudo dejar de ver

Te volveré a ver?

No lo sé pequeña...

Está bien. Le dijo con un dejo de tristeza..

Bueno fue un placer verte de nuevo. Le brindó una gran sonrisa...

Sí lo siento Candy...le dijo esquivando la mirada... no soy la clase de persona que piensas mi profesión no es muy agradable y es peligrosa...

Pero por eso no creo que nos impida ser amigos le dijo Candy

Candy...discúlpame pero no quiero hacerte ilusiones... discúlpame. le dijo ..

Está bien y la volvieron a llamar por las bocinas.. lo siento tengo que marcharme... cuídate...

Okey pequeña bye... le dijo moviendo la mano... con un dejo de tristeza...

Vaya vaya! Con que esas tenemos la señorita pecas ya Atrapó a mi compañero el gruñón solitario... le dijo en tono burlón..

Granchester! Por qué no dejas tus chistecitos para otro día? No estoy para bromas y tú lo sabes bien...

Está bien! Está bien tu ganas...Susana ya viene en camino..

Andley crees que el comisionado se enterara de lo sucedido el día de hoy?

Bueno... por un lado no nos puede decir nada ya que seguíamos a Benny y el forma parte de otra banda aunque tenga conexión con Leegan...

Okey... Susana llega a recoger a Terry y se marchan a su hogar ...

Y en otra parte de la cuidad...

En una nave industrial abandonada un grupo de hombres están reunidos esperando la llegada del jefe...

Este llega junto a dos hombres..

Bien... saben porque estamos aquí? Estamos aquí porque estoy cansado de que mis operaciones fracasen..

Pero jefe.. no es culpa de nosotros es la policía...

La policía jaaaaa jaaaaa eso me tiene sin cuidado...

Estoy cansado ya! Dijo dando un fuerte golpe en la mesa todos se asustaron... De ahora en adelante las cosas se harán al pie de la letra y el que falle ya sabe las consecuencias...

Okey jefe...

A otra cosa también cobren al que me debe y si no paga ya saben que hacer...

Siii jefe...

Y este se levantó y fue guiado por los dos hombres hasta una limosna...

Neal Leegan... se convirtió en uno de los más grandes mafiosos del país... sus conexiones van más de las fronteras...ha burlado a la justicia muchísimas veces ya por falta de pruebas en su contra...

El abandono su familia por una humillación amorosa la cual le hizo entrar en una depresión fatal...

En ese tiempo de incertidumbre conoció un hombre el cual le enseñó todo lo concerniente al bajo mundo y le hizo ser un hombre cruel y despiadado...

Candy está en el hospital con el Dr Stear O´ Brien revisando unas tomografías

Bueno Srta. White hemos terminado por el día de hoy...

Sí hubo mucho trabajo...

En ese instante llega la Dra. Patricia O´Brien esposa de Stear ella es médico pediatra...

Bueno cariño nos vamos... Claro que siii...

A dios Srta. White...

Candy los despide con una gran tristeza...los ve caminar abrazados y siente una gran nostalgia...

Hay! Candy no hay nadie que haya nacido para ti... y una lágrima solitaria se deslizó por su mejilla...

Mientras tanto Albert se despide de Terry...

Va conduciendo su auto y pensando en los acontecimientos pasados..

Llego a un edificio viejo de apartamentos guardo el auto y se dispuso a subir ya dentro de su apartamento se dirige hacia la mesita de noche donde toma en sus manos un porta retrato donde una mujer de ojos verdes y un pequeño de ojos azules sonríen...

Rosemary, Anthony... Susurro...


	4. Chapter 4

UN ANGEL EN MI VIDA

CAPITULO 5

Ya era domingo...

Candy se disponía a ir al cafetín cuando Jennifer la intercepta...

Candy vas a algún lugar?

Jennifer iba muy elegantemente vestida...

Uhy! Para donde es la fiesta?

Jeje bueno no es directamente a una fiesta me invitaron a pasar un rato agradable y me van a recoger en el parque...le dijo guiñándole un ojo... y quería digo si podrías acompañarme?...

Bueno podría pero solo un rato le prometí al Sr Mathew ir al cafetín hoy...

Gracias Candy vamos...

Ya en el parque una limosina se acerca hacia ellas... Y proceden a subirse...

Wow! Tu amigo es millonario...

Bueno digamos que si... le dijo..

Al llegar a, la mansión la escoltan hacia una estancia...

Con su permiso señoritas el señor no tarda en volver..

Okey...

Disculpa me podría decir dónde está el baño. Le pregunto Candy...

Sígame la conduciré...

Candy se aleja...

Jennifer empieza a curiosear el lugar cuando de repente escucha voces provenientes de una sala contigua llega y se esconde detrás de una de las columnas y ve como un nombre le da a Neal un paquete de drogas este procede a revisarlo...

Uno de los guardaespaldas llega y encuentra a Jennifer...

Señorita usted no puede estar aquí.

.Neal se percató de la situación...

Traerla aquí...!

Y se lleva a Jennifer de brazos...

Hacia donde esta neal...

Y la sienta bruscamente en un sillón Oye no seas tan brusco! Le dijo..

Vaya! Vaya que tenemos aquí.. Le decía rodeándola..

Bueno yo me canse de esperarte y simplemente comencé a curiosear un poco...

Sabes que la curiosidad mato al gato querida.. le dijo tomando su rostro fuerte mente con una mano...

Y creo que has visto mucho ya.

.Jennifer temblaba de miedo...

Candy había salido del baño y miro unas escaleras al lado de este y subió cuando subió siguió por un pasillo hasta llegar a un mezzanine que daba justo debajo del salón donde estaban Neal, Jennifer y otros hombres..

Con horror vio como uno de los hombres se posó detrás de ella y con un cojín y pistola en mano le disparó en la nuca matándola al instante...

Tuvo que morderse una mano para no gritar...cuando vio el cuerpo de Jennifer caer al suelo inerte..

Dios mío! No... tengo que salir de aquí... se decía... bajo rápidamente...

Y salió por uno de los jardines pero uno de los guardias la vio salir y dio la voz de alarma...

Imbéciles! No me dijeron que trajo una amiga...corran tras ella que esperan...

Candy corrió lo más que pudo hasta un callejón y se escondió detrás de un bote de la basura hasta ver pasar varios vehículos a gran velocidad ...

Que voy a hacer Jennifer?...

Lloraba...estaba al punto de un ataque de pánico...

Salió por el otro lado y se fijó de una estación de bus que confidencialmente uno salía en ese mismo instante..

Pare! Por favor! Y se subió...

Por suerte el bus estaba vacío solo el chofer se asombró al verla en esas condiciones... llorando...

En la jefatura. Albert trabaja afanosamente buscando pistas que podrían llevarle a Neal Leegan..

Y sigues empeñado en quitarme mi caso Andley.. le dijo una voz altanera detrás de el...

Smith.. No es tu asunto .. le dijo molesto

Claro que es mi asunto sabes que el comisionado me dio ese caso a mí y tú sigues tratando de quitármelo!..

Ya Albert cansado se levanta y lo agarra por la solapas de la camisa y lo aprisiona contra la pared...

Mira Smith tú y el comisionado no sé qué se traen en contra mía.. Este caso lo resuelvo yo entendiste ¡!..

A eso todo el mundo estaba mirando como Albert tenía a Smith contra la pared...

Vamos Andley! Sabes muy bien que si sigues te costara tu suspensión... y bájame que estás dando un teatro aquí..

Imbécil! Lo deja caer.

Así que yo llevo la de ganar... Se alejó de él..

Albert tenía los puños cerrados prestos a soltar su furia contra el rostro de Smith.

Candy llega al cafetín toda alterada.. y llorando el Sr Matthew ya estaba cerrando el lugar..

Candy! Que te pasa hija? Que tienes? Le pregunto al verla tan alterada y llorando..

Sr. Matthew mataron a Jennifer mi amiga del hospital... unos hombres...

Yo...yo. Candy casi ni podía hablar..

Candy tranquilízate.. ve lávate la cara hay que llamar a la policía..

Si... Jennifer mi amiga está muerta yo lo vi todo le decía mientras la abrazaba...

Vamos ve lávate la cara...

No puedes estar aquí te pueden andar buscando...

Candy entra a la cocina a dirigirse hacia el baño de empleados su piernas le fallaban...

En ese mismo instante unos hombres tocan la puerta del cafetín estaban vestidos de trajes negros con sombreros..

El Sr. Matthew se sorprende al verlos y los deja pasar...

Buenos días Matthew sabes por qué estamos aquí verdad?

Bueno si se que me atrasado en mis cuotas pero ya estoy juntando el dinero. Le dijo con temor..

Sabes Matthew tenemos ordenes de que si no cumplen con el trato tienen que pagar las consecuencias..

Por favor denme un poco más de tiempo.. le dijo con temor...

Y no midieron palabras le dispararon en la cabeza..

Vámonos de aquí!...

Y salieron...

Candy presenció todo desde un espejo retrovisor que daba desde el área de caja hasta la cocina...

Y entro en pánico...

El Sr Matthew no puede ser no puede ser!...

Se deslizó entre el medio de la estufa y el lavadero...estaba presa del miedo... No supo cuántas horas paso...

Cuando escuchó voces...

Andley le dispararon a la cabeza...

Así veo….

Pero este es el cafetín donde trabaja tu amiguita.. le dijo con una sonrisilla burlona...

Deja tus sarcasmos! Hay que ver la cámara de seguridad...

Pero según dijeron la última vez que lo vieron estaba cerrando el lugar...Dijo Terry

Vamos a ver... revisaron las cámaras de seguridad pero estas estaban desconectadas..

Demonios están desconectados.!..

Espera Andley hay una mira...

Y en esa se ve a Candy mirando por el cristal retrovisor..

No pude ser! Dijo Albert..

Y corrió hasta la cocina y la encontró en estado de shock...

Articulaba medias palabras...

Jenny!. Matthew!..

Candy! Dios mío! La tomó en sus brazos y la llevó hacia el hospital...

La escena donde matan a Jenifer hice un remake de una escena de la pelicula Bad Boy.

Un mezzanine es un piso intermedio que se coloca en habitaciones o recintos de suficiente altura, es decir como hacer un balcon en un interior que da hacia en centro del recinto, puede ser de cualquier material...

Esta poniendo interesante la hisoria espere los proximos capitulos


	5. Chapter5

UN ANGEL EN MI VIDA

CAPITULO 6

En la ambulancia Candy estaba presa del pánico un paramédico la asistía mientras Albert le tomaba una mano y con la otra se acariciaba el rostro él estaba muy preocupado por su estado...

Ya en el hospital proceden a llevarla a la sala de emergencia...

Karen.. Dios mío que le pasa a Candy?

Ve a Albert cuando sale de la sala..

Disculpe usted fue el trajo a Candy que paso?

Tu eres compañera de ella? Soy el detective Andley...

Sii... lo soy desde que estudiábamos juntas vivimos en el mismo departamento...

Mira Candy está en una situación muy difícil entro en pánico.. Asesinaron al Sr. Matthew.. el dueño del cafetín..

Karen se llevó las manos a la boca de asombro. No puede ser! El Sr. Matthew pero porque?

Aún no sabemos..

Pero Candy corre peligro ya que ella presenció el crimen ..

Dios pobre Candy...

Entiendes lo que te digo?

Ella es un testigo y los que mataron al Sr Mathews se enteran de eso no van a durar mucho en buscarla...

Y si son grupos mafiosos peor aún..

Entonces quieres decir que ella corre un gran peligro?

Sí ...Y ella no se puede quedar aquí en el hospital... necesito saber cómo esta..

Karen vio la preocupación de Albert en su rostro...

Y desde cuándo conoces a Candy? Te noto muy preocupado por ella...

Bueno... hace días que la conocí por casualidad y luego la vi en cafetín y aquí en el hospital..

Okey voy a ir a ver cómo sigue..

Albert recibe una llamada de Terry

Andley que ha pasado aún estoy aquí en la escena ya llegaron los de patología.. Van a levantar el cadáver..

Ella está mal la tienen aun en la sala de emergencias...

Bien iré lo más rápido posible para allá..

Okey...

A eso Karen regresa...

Le administraron un sedante muy fuerte... esta más tranquila ahora pero no entiendo ella además del Sr. Matthew menciona a Jennifer...

Sí es cierto... quien es ella?

Es una Dra. Residente de aquí trabajaba en el tercer piso... no entiendo por qué la menciona...

No lo sé y dime está aquí esa Dra?.

No hoy es su día libre...

Bueno puedo ver a Candy?

Claro venga por aquí el Dr. Cornwellla está asistiendo..

Al entrar ella estaba dormitando ya el sedante le estaba comenzando a hacer efecto... Albert se le acercó.. y la llamo..

Candy! Ella al escuchar esa voz entre abrió los ojos y solo pudo susurrar su nombre...

Albert! Y cayó profundamente dormida..

Ella está muy agitada hay que dejarla descansar. Dijo dr.

Soy el detective Andley yo traje a Candy aquí...

Mucho gusto soy el Dr. Archibald **Cornwell** ... como verá Sr Andley la Srta. White necesita descansar está muy nerviosa...

Sí pero ella presenció un crimen y ahora ella es un testigo acular.. como verá ella corre peligro...

Lo sé...pero hay que tenerla en observación... llego muy alterada y hay que vigilar cuando despierte le suministramos un sedante muy fuerte dormirá por lo menos una horas...

Me recomienda usted no moverla de aquí?

Sería una buena idea así la podríamos monitoréala.

Sí pero aun así aquí corre peligro...

Aún son las 6 de la tarde vamos a esperar usted puede montar una guardia la voy a mandar a una habitación..

Está bien...

Terry llega y se encuentra con Albert saliendo de la sala...

Andley! Dime como esta?

El Dr dice que hay dejarla descansar le suministraron un sedante dormirá una horas más o menos la van a ubicar en una habitación...

Andley sabes que ella no puede quedarse aquí corre peligro aún no sabemos quiénes fueron...

Sí solo ella lo sabe..

Y ya la jefatura está al corriente hay que interrogarla... le dijo Terry

Pero hay otra cosa ella menciona a una Dra. de aquí una tal Jennifer... han tratado de comunicarse con ella pero no ha resultado...

Que me quieres decir Andley..?

No lo sé... hay algo extraño aquí...

Pasaron las horas y Candy estaba ya en una habitación Albert estaba al pendiente de ella...

Y en otro punto de la cuidad...

Maldición! Como que no la encontraron?

Esa mujer puede hacer que mis planes fracasen. ... hay que encontrarla de inmediato...

Jefe: aquí venga a ver el video de seguridad..

Y procede a mostrarles la imagen del rostro de candy...

Miren! Manada de Imbéciles! Quiero la cabeza de esa mujer y la quiero ahora mismo.

Sí es de que tienen que matar a media cuidad hágalo pero no la quiero viva! No la quiero viva! Dijo Neal hecho una furia..

Está bien jefe.. Otra cosa está tarde fuimos donde Mathews y hicimos los que nos recomendó señor...

Okey.. Pero se fijaron en no dejar ninguna huella...

Si señor el viejo Mathews no utilizaba cámaras de seguridad y en el momento él estaba ya cerrado...

Okey bien hecho pueden retirase.

Si... y los hombres se marcharon del lugar...

Neal realiza una llamada..

Necesito que vengas aquí inmediatamente... A surgido un problema...

Okey dentro de un rato estaré allá.. le contestó la voz...

Ya en el hospital varios oficiales están con Terry y Albert...

Andley, Granchester saben lo que se procede en estos casos verdad?

Sí dijo Terry.

Ella no puede permanecer aquí en el hospital entrara al programa de protección a testigos, y hay que interrogarle para dar con el paradero de los culpables..

Y en ese mismo instante por la radio les avisan sobre un cuerpo encontrado en la autopista...

Andley .. voy a ver le dijo terry..

Sí yo me quedo aquí...

Ya en la mansión de Neal leegan

Ves a esa mujer ella puede dañar mis planes tu puedes ayudarme a encontrarla...

Claro que si...

No la quiero viva me entiendes! No la quiero viva! Alzando la voz...

No te preocupes déjame eso a mi...

Cuento contigo...

Ah! una cosa a trata de que tus hombres no llamen tanto la atención... y no hagan tanto desorden... un muerto para acá y otro para allá...

Sabes que ellos tienen orden de que si no me resuelven tienen que pagar las consecuencias...

El hombre sale de la misión..

Ese rostro lo he visto en alguna parte?

Albert que está velando el sueño de Candy...

Candy! Que más fue lo que viste?

Él estaba cansado se quitó la gabardina y las gafas oscuras...

Se dirigió hasta la ventana a ver las luces de la cuidad...

Candy despertó lentamente... Abrió los ojos y se encontró que estaba en una de las habitaciones del hospital...

Entro en pánico... y vio a Albert de perfil mirando fijo por la ventana...se fijó un poco en su rostro cubierto por una abundante barba sus ojos parecían perderse con las luces... lucían tristes y cansados...

Albert eres tu? Le pregunto...

El volteó a mirarla... ella se encontró con unos ojos azul mirándola profundamente ...

Albert! Volvió a llamarlo...

El no dudo y en seguida se colocó a su lado y la abrazó.

Ella por su lado hundió su rostro en el amplio y fuerte pecho de el y comenzó a llorar...

Albert! Porque?. El Sr Matthew.. que hizo para que lo asesinaran de esa formaaaa porque? Albert no hablaba solo se concentraba en abrazarla...

Jennifer! Ella se separó bruscamente de el...

Ese hombre la mato...!

Que dices Candy!

Yo, yo me fui con ella hacia una mansión... Candy comenzaba a tener otro ataque de pánico...

El la mato, la mato!

Candy por favor! Le dijo tomando su rostro con sus manos...

Sé que no es fácil lo que presenciaste ! Pero necesito que te serenes! Y más ahora con lo que me dices..

Albert tengo miedo! Mucho miedo! Lo sé pequeña.. y la vuelve a abrazar..

Eran tres hombres uno de ellos era pelirrojo...

Albert al escuchar esto miro a candy...

Que? Pelirrojo? Dime Candy que más pudiste ver de el...

Yo, yo no lo seee no lo see y volvió a llorar presa del pánico...

Dios mío! Ella corre un gran peligro es Neal...

A eso suena su celular..

Andley el cuerpo pertenece a una mujer llamada Jennifer Parker es la doctora que Candy habla...

Granchester hay un problema no puedo dejar a Candy aquí... al parecer es Neal Leegan...

Cómo?

recién despertó...

Andley esto se está tornando peligroso...

Me llevare a Candy...

Que? Que pretendes hacer?

La voy a sacar de aquí...

Y procedió a cerrar el teléfono..

Candy. La llamo dulcemente...Poniéndose sus lentes oscuros

Ella alzó la mirada ..

Tengo que sacarte de aquí...

Ella sólo asentó con la cabeza...

Sabes por donde podemos salir sin que nos vean...

Sí...

Y procedieron a salir Candy le temblaban las piernas.. le coloco su gabardina y la levantó en sus brazos. Ella se aferró hacia el...

Ya en el auto...

Candy te llevare a mi apartamento porque al lugar donde te podrían buscar primero es en hospital...

Sii.. Ella iba aferrada a él..

Albert conducía con una mano, Mientras con la otra la abrazaba y trataba de calmarla...

Candy necesito que seas fuerte... Le dijo con ternura..

Ya en el edificio en la conduce sigilosamente...

Hasta su departamento ya era casi media noche...

El lugar estaba en penumbras Albert procede a encender una lámpara en la sala y luego cuelga su gabardina de un pelchero...

Tienes hambre?

Si un poco...

Te prepararé algo.

Que te pasa la vio algo extraña..

Es que? Sí voy a pasar la noche aquí no tengo que ponerme. Le dijo algo apenada...

No te preocupes algo conseguiré. O quieres darte un baño...

Bueno siii...

Espera un momento... Dudo en dejarla sola...

Ven mejor a compaña me. Y salieron del departamento hacia el pasillo y tocaron en la primera puerta que encontraron...

De ahí abrió una anciana...

Niño que se te ofrece! Le dijo asombrada! Mirándolo a él y a Candy

Lo siento señora Gees sé que es muy tarde pero necesito de su ayuda.. Claro hijo ven pasa...

Ya a dentro.

Candy se queda mirando el lugar y la dueña de este... la Sra Gees es una tierna viejecita de algunos 80 años..

He sabido que hay muchos asesinatos en estos días. Le decía mientras los acomodaba..

Sí ha habido mucho ajetreo

En que te puedo ayudar?

Bueno pues tengo un problema ella es Candy y se va a quedar aquí conmigo por su seguridad...

y necesita algo de ropa...

Claro mi hijo...

Ven conmigo mi hija...

Anda candy ve con ella...

Y la llevó a una de las habitaciones y se sorprendió al ver que tenía mercancías..

Yo vendo cosas en el mercado provisional que ponen los domingos... de este lado de la cuidad

Y usted vive sola aquí...?

No pequeña vivo con mi nieto Robert él es enfermero en el hospital Saint Joseph hoy le tocó guardia nocturna..

Yo, soy enfermera. También trabajo en el hospital central de chicago..

Qué bien A ver solamente tengo ropa interior no tengo más...

Bueno está bien con esa me conformo por ahora...

Candy busco una de su talla...

La anciana se fija en rostro de ella..

Candy no temas el té cuidará..

Hee! Sii le dijo sonrojada.

Aunque tú no lo creas el niño Will es una gran persona aunque se oculte de los demás... lo que pasa es que cada quien tiene sus secretos que guardar...

Si...

Y salieron hacia donde estaba Albert..

Pudiste encontrar algo...

Si..

Señora Gees cuanto le debo...

No te preocupes hijo me pagas eso después anda esta niña tiene que darse un buen baño...

Sí dijo sonrojada..

Gracias Sra Gees no te preocupes niño le dijo guiñándole un ojo... ah! Espera... Mira aquí tienes unos sobrecitos de tilo y manzanilla bébetelos para que descanses estas muy nerviosa hija...

Gracias Sra Gees...

De nada..

Y se retiraron hacia el departamento..

Bien date un baño ven... la llevó hacia su habitación que solo estaba iluminada por una lamparita...

Aquí está el baño hay jabón y toallas..

Okey...

Candy mientras se metía a bañarse..

Albert fue a la cocina a preparar algo que comer el también con tanto ajetreo no había comido nada...

Neal estas en mis manos pagarás lo que me has hecho... pensaba...


	6. Chapter 6

**UN ANGEL EN MI VIDA **

**CAPITULO 7**

Candy término de bañarse pero no tenía que ponerse para dormir...se puso una camisa de el al parecer estaban limpias que colgaban en la pared... le quedaba bastante grande..

Sí que es enorme.. se dijo...y se abrazó a si misma... con el me siento protegida sus brazos me dan protección..

Procedió a encender la luz de la habitación ..

Se dio cuenta que estaba en su habitación... cada rincón de ella le daba esa sensación de misterio que encierra personalidad... un escritorio,, un sofá con varios libros dejados, una computadora al parecer era su lugar de trabajo... algo le llamo la atención un porta retrato en una de las mesitas de noche lo tomo y en él estaba una hermosa mujer rubia de ojos verdes con un niño de ojos color azul de más o menos 5 años de edad sonreían...

Quienes serán ellos? Esos ojos color azul se parecen a los del... no puede ser serán su esposa e hijo?

Una sensación de dolor y tristeza invadió su ser.. y no sabía porque comenzó a llorar...

Y lo dejo puesto en su lugar...

Porque me duele...

Albert se había desabotonado varios botones de su camisa hacia un poco de calor...

Termino de hacer la cena y se preocupó por que ella no se había presentado..

Fue a la habitación y la encontró en el suelo abrazándose así misma llorando..

Candy! Por favor ya no llores más.. la Levantó y la abrazo...

Ella se aferraba al más y más mientras su llanto se hacía más profundo...

El se mantenía en silencio... hasta que ella se fue calmando un poco...

Y la obligó a verlo a los ojos...

Candy ya! Se que en estos momentos estas pasando mucho dolor yo sé que se siente... pero si quieres que se haga justicia tienes que se fuerte... y le seco las lágrimas con sus manos..

Candy se estremeció al sentir el contacto de sus manos en su rostro... y se sonrojo

Ella lo miro detenidamente y con sus manos le retiro sus lentes oscuros...

Porque usas lentes oscuros? Porque te ocultas? Le dijo acariciando su rostro con ternura

Candy.. Eso es algo que no quisieras saber! Le dijo esquivando su rostro..

Albert mírame! Le suplicó y la miró fijamente a los ojos que lo miraban con ternura..

El acarició su rostro...

Candy! Te dije que no te daría esperanzas... no soy la persona que piensas...tengo muchos enemigos.

Tienes muchos enemigos y aun así me trajiste a tu lado?

Candy no comprendes! No hagas las cosas más difíciles esto es diferente!. Le dijo tomando la por los hombros.. Lo siento mucho candy... Albert volteó su rostro y una lágrima solitaria rodó por su mejilla.

Albert discúlpame no quise entrometerme no te conozco, pero no me gusta que vivas ocultándote como si fueras un hombre sin sentimientos... le dijo llorando..

El volvió hacia ella y la abrazo...Candy tu misma lo has dicho no me conoces y no sabes quién soy realmente ... es mejor así..

Ven a cenar tienes que descansar..

Sí

La cena procedió en silencio solo intercambiaban monosílabos..

Cuando terminaron el le preparo un te caliente...

Porque no tomas un poco tú también estas cansado y estresado.. Candy se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver un poco más el pecho bien formado de el ya que por encima de la camisa se deja notar sus bien formados músculos no se había fijado bien hasta ahora que se sentía más calmada...

No está bien tómalo tú y ve a dormir.. yo estaré bien...

Te ayudo a lavar...

No déjalo ya son casi la 1 de la mañana mejor descansa..

Ven y la llevo a la habitación..

Pero donde dormirás tu?

No te preocupes descansa...

Está bien **..**

Ya parado en la puerta...

Candy discúlpame...por no poder atenderte cómo es debido...

Por qué lo dices? Has hecho mucho has hecho todo lo que está a tu alcance...

Sí pero no alcance a buscarte algo mejor para dormir..

Le dijo por la camisa que ella improvisadamente se había puesto...

Y ella se sonrojó ligeramente.. Sí me queda un poco grande...

Si echare tu ropa a lavadora en la mañana estará seca..

Okey... buenas noches..

Buenas...

Y cerró la puerta...

Candy por su lado empezó a llorar no por las muertes de sus seres queridos esta vez fue por un corazón roto...

Candy! Yo no puedo.. no quiero hacerte daño... Dijo parado frente a la puerta...

Pasaron casi una hora y Albert sintió que no podía más entro silenciosamente... para bañarse y cambiarse de ropa se asomó y estaba dormida tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar...

Se bañó el agua le relajaba su mente y cuerpo...

Termino se puso un t shirt fino y un pantalón de deporte gris y se fue a dormir a la sala..

Ya de madrugada candy se despierta bruscamente soñaba que la perseguían.. Dios! Fue tan real...se dijo agitada... se levantó se dirigió al baño y luego decidió salir de la habitación y lo encontró dormido en el sofá con las piernas estiradas hacia un pequeño banco..

Se acercó lentamente a él lo miro su fuerte y ancho pecho hacían el conjunto perfecto con sus brazos y piernas...

Iba a alejarse cuando lo escucho susurrar. Rosemary, Anthony porque? Y una lágrima rodo por su rostro..

Rosemary, Anthony? Serán los de la foto, ella delicadamente le quito la lágrima...

Su corazón se encogió. Quería llorar.. Pero no hizo...

Cuando hecho unos pasos atrás..

Candy! Que haces? Levantada?

Lo siento es que tuve un mal sueño. Y no aguanto más y comenzó a llorar..

Ven.. la llamo ... y ella se acomodó con él en el sofá...trata de dormir. Todavía es muy de madrugada es común que tuvieras un mal sueño con todo lo que pasaste...

Candy no entendía...muchas veces distante.. y tierno.. Que la confundían..

Que te pasa?

Es que?

Candy! El no aguanto más tomo su rostro con las manos... No quiero hacerte daño! Comprendes..

Albert! Lo miraba tristemente... Ella bajo la mirada.. y se levantó..

Mejor me voy a la cama..

Él se quedó solo en el sillón. Se paso sus manos por su rostro...

Maldición! Dando un puñetazo en el aire! Porque las cosas tienen que ser difíciles porque?

Candy se fue triste hacia la habitación... tomo la foto..

En realidad los ama mucho se dijo..

Eran las 9 de la mañana cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó..

Ella se despertó agitada mente se levanto

Entre abrió la puerta y pudo ver al compañero de Albert llegar..

Y se quedó para escuchando..

Andley eso. Que has hecho es ilegal?

Por suerte con la aparición de la Dra. muerta nos centramos en eso.. Pero hoy la van a buscar al hospital... para interrogarla

Lo sé pero no quiero que ellos la interroguen primero

Quiero interrogarla yo..

Y por eso la trajiste hasta aquí..

Claro! Por una parte si porque si mis suposiciones son ciertas y eso que ella me dijo tengo a Neal Leegan en mis manos..

Entonces la usarás de trampolín para poder captúralo...

Claro! Granchester sabes lo que eso significa para mi..

Lo se y no descansaras hasta que se haga justicia..

Candy ella... hizo una pausa...me ayudara a desarme de el de una vez por todas pagará lo que me ha hecho..

Pero ella corre peligro y lo sabes bien cuando se enteren de que ella sabe quién mato a la Dra y al Sr Mathews...

Candy escuchaba incrédula todo lo que Albert y Terry hablaban...

No podría ser? En realidad él era tan despiadado como para utilizarla de trampolín? Hago su llanto contra la puerta...

Sí lo sé que corre peligro pero yo la cuidare...ella es una pieza clave

Andley te estás metiendo muy profundo esto te costara tu suspensión y lo sabes?

Que me importa! Granchester lo que me importa ahora es atrapar a Neal que no tendrá escapatoria alguna...

Candy no aguantaba más encontró su ropa ya limpia en el sillón se la puso miro por la ventana vio que estaba en el tercer piso y las escaleras de emergencias estaban aún paso de ahí como pudo camino por la orilla hasta dar con las escaleras de emergencia y bajo..

En ese mismo instante Terry y Albert entran a la habitación..

Que demonios! Candy!

La vieron bajar de las escaleras...

Pero!? Que paso le pregunto Terry.

No lo sé? Hay que detenerla! Albert salto desde la ventana hasta las escaleras...

Andley espera!

Candy corría desesperada sentía que no podía quedarse hay.. su rostro bañado en lágrimas..

Porque? Porque se decía! su corazon latia mil por horas

Albert le seguía... candy! Espera! casi la alcanzaba

Candy cuando intentó cruzar una avenida una camioneta se le atravesó y un hombre la halo fuerte mente hacia dentro...

Noooooooooo candy!

Albert no supo pero en ese instante un motociclista en una Ducati pasaba...

De téngase policía le apunta con la pistola y le enseña la placa présteme su moto..

Pero.,, pero...

Prestemela demonios! Y lo desmonta de esta...y sale como un rayo...hachando humo por las ruedas...

No tiene seguro! Fue lo único que atino a decir el motociclista...

A eso llega pasa Terry... hey! Soy policía vio usted a un hombre con barba, lentes oscuros y gabardina negra pasar por aquí?

Sí. Se llevó mi moto... A una mujer la subieron a una camioneta y el la persigue..

Okey..

Mi moto es una Ducati Monster...

Que?!

Por favor esta nueva...

Gracias... Y Terry se alejó rápidamente...

Una Ducati...Dios! Quiero ver eso y acelero más..

Ya en la autopista Albert hacia sigzas entre los vehículos hasta llegar casi a la camioneta...

En la camioneta Candy se defendía de aquellos que la secuestraron..

Quieta! Y lo mordió en un brazo!

Maldita! Y le dio un golpe que la noqueó.. Hasta caer en suelo inconsciente

Albert quería disparar pero no podía.

Terry se encargó de llamar por la radio y decir de unos sospechoso van en una camioneta en la autopista le dio las referencias y las unidades están en camino...

La camioneta dio un giro y se percataron por los retrovisores que Albert los seguía..

Maldición es Andley! Acelera...Ve por la carrera sur coge la autopista coge los elevados hay no nos podrá seguir..

Y subieron por los elevados que se cursaban entre sí Albert se detuvo bruscamente aceleró lo más que pudo y se dio media vuelta fue en vía contraria..

La autopista es todo un caos las unidades de la policía han rodeado casi todo el perímetro...

Terry vio como Albert venia como un rayo en vía contraria...

Esto tengo que grabarlo y con el celular procedió a grabar a Albert que paso a su lado sobre pasando los mas de 190 km p/h en una autopista donde el límite es 90... Paso como un rayo...

Dios esa moto es fascinante quiero una...!

Albert al tomar la vía contraria hizo que varios carros chocarán al llegar a un elevado se detuvo y no midió palabras se arrojó al vacío ya que la camioneta pasaba por ahí..

Se escuchó un estruendo en la capota y esta se dobló inmediatamente comenzaron los disparos..

Maldición Andley esta arriba disparen..

Candy se despertó y vio el ajetreo..

Dios mio! Vio como Albert estaba forcejeando con el chofer... Pero a unos pocos metros estaban ya los carros de la policía...

Habían hecho un cerco estaban rodeados no tenían escapatoria.. Cuando freno bruscamente lanzando a Albert hacia un pequeño barranco.

Los policías explotaron sus neumáticos y la camioneta fue a dar aun charco...

No se muevan! Manos arriba..

Todos salieron..

Candy estaba amarrada de pies y manos ya hacia inconsciente por un golpe al chocar la camioneta..

que emonciante verdad! solo de imaginarme a Albert subido en una Ducati jijiji espere los proximos capitulos...


	7. Chapter 7

**UN ANGEL EN MI VIDA**

**CAPITULO 8**

Terry llega y ayudar a Albert... este cojeaba un poco se había lastimado un tobillo...

Los policías esposaron a los sospechosos y entre ellos estaba Benny...

Maldito desgraciado! Le dijo Albert tomándolo por la camisa... lo sabía estas con Neal Leegan verdad?

No sé qué me hablas Andley solo recibí ordenes!

Infeliz! Y lo arrojó al suelo..

El detective Smith estaba a unos metros de ahí presenciando eso...

Albert ve como sacan a candy inconsciente y amarrada de pies y manos...

Candy! Y procede a ir hacia la ambulancia...

Andley estas herido! le dijo Terry pero no escucho...

Ya en la ambulancia están atendiendo a Candy. Cuando despierta se encuentra con Albert mirándola con preocupación esta esquiva la mirada...

Candy porque saliste? Así sabes que corres peligro que pretendías hacer?

Ella no le contestó..

A fuera Terry se fija distraídamente en los movimientos de Smith ya que se veía muy raro y había estado hablando por teléfono varias veces...

Aquí hay algo raro...

Y ve como una comitiva de patrullas llega con el comisionado...

En la ambulancia Candy no le contesta a Albert.

Candy! Por favor?

Le toma las manos estaban lastimadas...

Smith entra...

Vaya! Vaya! Que tenemos aquí?

Además de querer quitarme mi caso también ocultas un testigo!...

Albert se levanta y lo saca bruscamente de la ambulancia...

Mira Smith no te metas en esto tu eres el menos indicado para darme órdenes..

Vaya! Que bien... esto te costara tu suspensión lo sabes?

Albert no aguanto y sacó su pistola y apunta a Smith todos se asombraron..

Smith! Maldito Imbécil no te creas que se lo que tramas!?

Andley baja el arma! Le grito el comisionado...

No la bajaré este idiota también forma parte de la banda de Neal legaan

Y como sabes eso? Andley acaso tienes pruebas en mi contra..

Claro que si las tengo Imbécil y se los voy a demostrar...

Andley baja el arma! Le grito Terry

Vamos Andley si tienes agallas mata me de una vez o es que es más lo que te interesa el deshacerte de Neal leegan o la chica que es testigo..

Smith no agotes mi paciencia!

Candy al escuchar el alboroto sale afuera y ve como Albert tiene apuntando a una persona..

Albert! Le llamo casi ahogada en llanto.. por favor no lo hagas? Le dijo...

Este bajo la guardia...

Se dirigieron miradas fulminantes..

Andley quedas suspendido de tus obligaciones!

Que? Dijeron Candy y Terry...

Dios mío Albert! Y todo por mi culpa. No pensó...

Usted no puede hacerme eso...

Andley te lo advertí...

Dame tu arma de reglamento y tu placa.. y ve a retirar tus cosas de la jefatura!

Usted no puede hacerme esto sabe que estoy haciendo lo correcto!

Smith llévate a la Señorita a la jefatura... hay que interrogarla y llevarla a el programa de testigos..

Sí señor! Smith tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción...

Tomo a Candy por un brazo cuando de pronto Albert se lanza sobre el...

Maldito infeliz! Quilátale tus manos de encima le Si le haces algo te juro que te mato con mis propias manos !..

Andley! Terry junto con otro oficial... fueron agarrar a Albert. Tranquilízate!

Albert! No me dejes! Decía Candy ahogada en llanto...

Terry maldición suelta me se la llevarán, ella corre peligro..

Andley no podemos hacer nada..

Candy! Grito Albert desesperado al ver que se llevaban

Albert! Albert! Estaba presa del miedo...

Candy! Maldición! cayó derrotado al suelo...

Granchester! Llamo el comisionado...

Sí señor..

ya Andley no es tu compañero te ubicaremos con otro y cuidado tú también si te metes en asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia...

Sí señor!

Vamos a la jefatura hay que interrogarla...

Okey...

Y el comisionado prosiguió a alejarse en una patrulla.

Andley...

Terry…. le llamo por su nombre...

Cuento contigo verdad? Sabes que eres mi único amigo..

Claro William no te dejare solo en esto solo dime lo que piensas hacer...

Okey vamos a la jefatura tengo que recoger mis cosas y también quiero ver si en verdad la llevaron hasta allá en el camino te cuento lo que haremos...

Okey vamos. Pero y tu pierna?

No te preocupes...

William a pesar de todo ella te interesa verdad?

El guardo silencio...

Granchester... hizo una pausa tenemos que tratar de quitársela estuve investigando y encontré que Smith tiene una cuenta de banco a nombre de otra persona con más de dos millones de dólares..

Wow! Y de dónde saco Smith todo ese dinero..

Recuerdas al administrador muerto de la disco..

El señor Patterson...

Sí ese mismo...la cuenta esta al nombre de ellos dos y al morir el Smith automáticamente retiro todo el dinero y lo transfirió a una cuenta fantasma...

Sí que has estado investigando...yo también encontré extraño cuando llegue que él no se despegaba de su celular..

Granchester sabes lo que significa eso que tal vez el comisionado este dentro de eso.

Es cierto! Porque ese afán en que Smith se quedara con el caso leegan..

Exacto tenemos que actuar deprisa.

Sii.

Y acelero!

Candy esta con Smith en el asiento trasero de un auto de la policía..

Cuando hace una llamada..

Jefe el paquete ya está en mis manos! Proseguiremos con lo acordado...

Y cerró

Se le acerca peligrosamente..

Vaya! Si que eres linda. Pero que lastima Andley no podrá gozarte...

Candy estaba presa del terror..

Cómo es posible? El era de los malos Albert tenía razón..

Dios! Mío! Albert te necesito más que nunca!

Pero tenemos que llevarte a la jefatura.. Primor a seguir el protocolo. Le dijo tomando su rostro con una mano..

Al llegar a la jefatura la conducen a una celda.. Presa del pánico y el terror se sienta en el suelo a llorar...

Ya hable con el jefe..

Seguiremos con lo acordado.. Smith estaba hablando comisionado en la oficina...

Tendremos de hacer las cosas con la más discreción posible...Andley ya no nos estorbara...

Yo no estoy tan seguro... hablo mucho y el no descansara hasta atrapar al jefe..

Nada si se entromete sabes que hacer..

Claro! Y que de Granchester el su amigo...

Lo tendremos vigilado...

Okey...

Albert y Terry llegan..

Y se dirigen hacia la oficina principal.

Que haces aquí Andley! Le dice Smith..

Quítate de mi camino!

Me la debes me acusaste frente a todos?

Maldito hijo de...

Estaba a punto de golpear su rostro cuando Terry lo detuvo..

Andley no vale la pena...tienes que recoger tus cosas...

Y se lo llevó hacia su cubículo..

Terry ya sabes que hacer...

Sí...voy a revisar...

Okey...

Terry se dirige hacia las celdas y la encuentra en el suelo llorando... Candy! Le llamo..

Terry! Donde está Albert..

Tienen que sacarme de aquí tengo mucho miedo...Por mi culpa lo suspendieron

Candy tenemos un plan pero necesito que cooperes...Y procedió a abrazarla...

Cosa que candy no se percató y dentro de uno de los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón colocó un pequeño localizador.. y le dio una pequeña nalgada…

Ella se sorprendió…

Eso te lo manda William y le guiño un ojo…...


	8. Chapter 8

UN ANGEL EN MI VIDA

CAPITULO 9

Candy es probable que te interroguen por más que sepas diles que no sabes nada

Sí.. Pero y Albert! Quiero verlo... sé que no actúe como fue debido creo...hizo una pausa y tomo aire... me deje llevar por mis sentimientos sin pensar que con eso podría dañar a alguien.

Candy tú no tienes la culpa.. Ya Andley tenía problemas de por sí con el comisionado... esto no esté problema no tiene un día esto es de varios años...

Sí Albert siente un dolor inmenso..

Sí el ha sufrido mucho y no sabes Cuanto...

A eso llega Smith..

Granchester que haces aquí?

Sabes que no puedes y menos con ella..

Terry agarra fuerte mente a Smith por el cuello y lo acorrala contra los barrotes de la cárcel..

Mira Smith sea lo que sea te mantendré vigilado... tu tampoco eres santo de mi devoción..

Con que esas tenemos también le vas a seguir los pasos a Andley con mucho gusto me harías un gran favor..

Terry! Grito Candy.. y este lo soltó...

Infeliz! Y se alejó...

Smith se quedó acomodándose la camisa... Y entro con candy.

Ella hecho varios pasos atrás.

Cálmate preciosa vine a informarte que no pasaras la noche aquí dentro de un rato te llevaremos a un lugar más placentero..

Le dijo cerca de su oído ...estas divina... y trato de besarla ella se alejó abruptamente de él..

Jajajaja! Aunque te hagas la difícil eso será inevitable... porque antes de que el jefe haga lo que quiera hacer contigo tú y yo la vamos a pasar divinamente y la acorralo contra la pared... posando sus manos en uno de sus senos...

Candy temblaba... sentía un miedo horrible sus ojos se nublaron sintió asco cuando Smith la tocó..

Y se alejó con un sonrisa maliciosa..

Candy por su parte lloraba. Estaba atrapada... solo tenía la esperanza de lo que Terry le dijo..

Albert! Alberttttt! Grito pero nadie la escucharía...

Terry entro a la oficina del comisionado.. Señor van a dejar a la Señorita White aquí.. Esta noche? La celda no es un lugar apropiado para ella, Además fui a verla está muy nerviosa..

Granchester! Te dije muy claro que no te metas en ese. Asunto...

Es asunto ya del ministerio público

Bueno yo solo quería saber..

Que querías saber Granchester!

Nada señor con su permiso.

Smith va entrando a la oficina y se topa cara a cara con Terry y se lanzan miradas fulminantes.

Que quería él?

Hay que mantener vigilados a Granchester y a Andley...

Sí creo que si pondré varios hombres.. Dijo Smith

Okey..

A que horas salimos..

Hay que esperar sabes que seguimos un protocolo. Y hay que hacer las cosas discretamente..

Okey..

Terry llego a su cubículo... Y comenzó a escribir unos menajes de textos .. Ya Albert se había marchado...

Granchester! Tú esposa línea 5! Le gritaron...

Okey..

Terry tomó la llamada y inmediatamente salió..

Señor tengo que marcharme Susana tubo un imprevisto y usted sabe ella está embarazada..

No hay problema. Puedes marcharte. Mañana hablamos. Mejor si él no está aquí pensó..

Okey...

Terry salió como un rayo... Toma el celular..

Andley escuche la conversación Terry había puesto simulada mente un pequeño micrófono en el saco de Smith...

Se la piensan llevar...

Okey seguiremos con el plan..

Terry escucho todo y no le dijo lo demás a Albert para no alterarlo más si quería que el plan funcionara tenía que ser hábil... procede a llamar a su esposa...

Se percata que desde que salió un auto lo seguía no muy lejos...

Susy vamos a utilizar a romeo y Julieta...

Okey..

Albert estaba en su departamento... sale y se dirige al departamento de la señora Gees...

Buenas noches... Will niño que se te ofrece...

Robert esta.. Sí pasa...

Robert es una emergencia préstame tu moto..

Claro!

Albert tomó prestada la Harley Davison de Robert...

El se vistito con jeans, botas de vaqueros negra..t shirt y Caquetá de cuero.. como todo un motociclista...

Y salió por la parte trasera del edificio...

En la jefatura proceden a llevarse a Candy..

Vamos preciosa... Smith la conduce por detrás saliendo hacia los estacionamientos subterráneos..

Donde una limosina la esperaba... Trago en seco era la misma limosina donde se había montado con Jennifer...

El pánico se apoderó de ella..

Noo.. Noo. Y trato de zafarse pero Smith la empujó hacia dentro cerrando las puertas de inmediato..

Ya sabes Jeff el jefe está esperando yo seguiré con lo acordado fingiré que voy al edificio del ministerio público...

Okey...

Terry llego a la casa Susana ya estaba lista...

Okey Susy preciosa transformarme como tu sola sabes hacerlo..

Sí amor... Y procedió a disfrazar a Terry..

Ya Albert estaba cerca del edificio con el localizador y este vio que se movía...

Y se fijó de una limosina salir por el estacionamiento subterráneo... junto con el la señal del localizador..

Se dispuso a seguirlos por otra avenida...

Granchester ya salieron están en una limosina... van por la calle oeste con primera... lo sabía no la llevan al ministerio público...

Okey ya salgo solo me falta mis jugueticos...

Okey date prisa...

Terry ya disfrazado se arma hasta Los dientes..

Okey Susy mira... Ese auto se estación al parecer me están vigilando salgo por el patio trasero ya sabes lo que hay que hacer con romeo...

Okey amor cuídate... Terry sale por el patio trasero y se sube a un auto con vidrios oscuros..

Granchester! Ya van por la autovía. .pero para donde la llevan?

Okey debajo del puente le interceptó..

Granchester puedes tu solo...con todo esto.. no se cuántos hombres habrán dentro..

No te preocupes... yo tengo mis trucos. Y mis encantos

Okey.. Candy..! Espero que es Estés bien no me perdonaría si algo te sucede.. penso

Terry llega unos minutos antes y procede a regar tachuelas en la calle como el lugar es poco transitable..

Esperaría que pasara la limosina...

El se escondió detrás de pared.. Cuando escuchó el estruendo de unas llantas...

Pico!

Vio como un hombre sale y para ver como quedaron y las ruedas procede a llamar por la radio..

Tengo problemas se reventaron dos llantas... Imbécil! Por qué tomaste esa avenida!

Fue para cortar distancia...

Okey quédate ahí vigila a la chica estaremos en tres minutos..

El hombre dejo de hablar cuando una voluptuosa pelirroja se le acerca.. Cariño te ponchaste!

Sii.. Pero no estoy buscando distracción te puedes ir...

Uhy! Pero que poco romántico.. Se le acerca muy peligrosamente

Podemos jugar mientras te vienen a buscar...le dijo muy sensual...

Bueno no está mala la idea...

Ya el la iba a besar cuando rápidamente saca dos pistolas.. y se las introduce casi en dos orificios de la nariz…

En tu mente! Idiota...

Que!? Granchester!

El mismo que viste y calza...

Y le propina un golpe que lo hace caer al suelo propinándose un fuerte golpe contra un lado de a limosina rompiéndose la nuca..

Murió al instante..

Uhy! Cariño lo siento pero ya ni con viagra levantarías... se burlo de el..

Rápidamente abrió la puerta y encontró a candy... desecha! Candy! Vámonos..

Que? Terry? Tú se sorprendió al verlo vestido de mujer.

No preguntes tenemos que salir de aquí...

Y salieron lo más rápido posible.

Pero como supieron dónde estaba?..

Bueno te coloque un localizador en tu pantalón..

Andley ya está conmigo!..

Por favor pásamela!

Candy!

Albert! Ella le llamo ahogada en llanto..

Tranquila ya todo estará bien te lo prometo te alcanzo en la casa de Granchester.

Okey...

Lo siento terry...

No te preocupes... por ahora estarás bien aunque ahora todo se complica.

Sí a Albert lo suspendieron por mí..

Sabes por un lado lo que hiciste fue bueno ya confirmamos la teoría.. Tanto Smith cómo el comisionado forman parte de la banda de Neal leegan...

Pero Albert ya no es detective?

Pero eso no me impedirá atraparlo andley no es de los que se estancan..

Y que fue lo que paso que el esta tan empeñado en atrapar a Neal? ..


	9. Chapter 9

**UN ANGEL EN MI VIDA**

**CAPITULO 10**

Bueno eso es una historia larga y complicada pero te puedo decir que neal fue el causante de la muerte su única hermana su hijo y su esposo..

Oh! Ahora las cosas se aclaran para candy

Sí Candy ella era su única hermana sus padres habían fallecido cuando eran niños una tía los educo.. Ya entiendes!

Pobre Albert ha sufrido mucho..

Claro imagínate sabiendo que el culpable de la muerte de sus familiares anda libremente por ahí...

Sii..

Candy.. Aunque el té diga lo contrario William es una buena persona... solo es que el tiene miedo.. A que también le puedan arrebatar de nuevo a algún ser querido...

Sí.. Entiendo...

Candy...en esta profesión hay que ser un tanto egoísta y actuar según las circunstancias lo amerita...

Muchas veces tenemos que ocultar nuestros propios sentimientos... Esta vida es muy arriesgada...

Mírame a mi...estoy casado mi esposa es profesora de arte dramático en la universidad pública... Muchas veces nos hemos visto en situaciones que he creído que ella no soportaría... pero esta hay conmigo...

Entiendo lo que dices ..le dijo candy...

Pero tú no has sentido alguna vez miedo a que te pueda pasar algo a ti o a ella?...

Claro que si muchas veces...

Bueno Pero a lo único que le tengo miedo es a ella misma...

Y eso?

Si porque si le llevó la contraria es capaz de asesinarme! Ja ja ja se río de buena gana...

Candy emito una Sonrisilla...

Bueno también en realidad cuando termine todo esto me voy a retirar y me seguiré mi carrera como actor...

Que eres actor...?

No tanto solo fue por unos instantes jajaja..

Ya llegamos... Espera no salgas acuéstate en el sillón...

A rato llegan al lugar Smith y otros hombres y encuentran a Jeff muerto y candy no está

Maldición! Como fue que se dieron cuenta...

Benny! Me escuchas...

Benny estaba apostado cerca de la casa de Terry..

Diga señor!

Maldito Imbécil!

Granchester y Andley al parecer se llevaron a la chica!

Eso no puede ser posible Granchester no ha salido de aquí y es más lo veo dando un espectáculo en la planta alta... se veían unas sombra moviéndose de una forma extraña...

Okey... ahí que ir donde Andley ve ahora mismo a su residencia...

Okey...

Y procedió a llamar a Neal..

Jefe hubo un inconveniente al parecer Andley tiene a la chica!

Estupidito! Maldito Smith te dejo a cargo de esto y mira lo que pasa!?

No se preocupe yo la recupero.

Tienes hasta mañana en tarde para traérmela aquí..! Y no quiero más Disculpas!

Okey...

Benny Iba manejando cuando se topa con Albert...

y lo siguió...

Él se percató de que lo iban siguiendo y cambio el rumbo hasta su departamento...

Señor tengo a Andley en la mira pero no veo la chica el va en una moto...

Síguelo! No lo pierdas de vista...

Okey...

Albert se dirige normalmente a su departamento...

Es Benny ese infeliz..

Terry Benny me siguió...

Ya candy está en la casa...

Okey salgo dentro de unos minutos lo voy a despistar..

El vuelve a salir...

Y se va hacia un antro solo para amantes de las Harleys...

Benny se desmonta y lo sigue pero este se le perdió entre los hombres que estaban ahí ya que todos vestían igual...

Demonios! Lo perdí me van a castrar por eso... se dijo..

Albert por su parte salió lo más rápido posible acelerando la moto...

Llego a la casa de Terry ubicó la moto en el patio trasero y entro por la cocina...

Candy estaba ahí ya se había dado un baño Susana le presto unos Jean azules con una blusa de algodón rosada pastel...

Candy! Albert! Se dijeron al verse...

E inmediatamente se abrazaron...

Terry le hizo seña a Susana que había que dejarlos solos.. y se fueron...

Candy! Estas bien le decía acariciando sus cabellos.. Le tomó su rostro bañado en lágrimas le beso la frente...

Te prometo que te voy a cuidar..

Albert! .. le dijo mirándolo con ternura esos ojos azul profundo..

El cortó su distancia y la beso... La beso con ternura y desesperación...

Ella por un lado se dejó llevar por las sensaciones... el la apretaba a su pecho... ella sentía como su barba rosaba su rostro por el instinto llevo sus manos hacia su nuca y la acarició debajo de su abundante cabellera...

No supieron que tiempo llevaban pero candy sintió cuando el dejaba lentamente sus labios... Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada más tierna y dulce... pensaba que se ahogaría en el azul profundo de sus ojos...

No emitieron palabra alguna...

Solo se miraban y el la volvió a acunar en su amplio pecho...

Candy! Le llamo...

Sii..

discúlpame...

Pero porque tienes que disculparte si la que te debe una disculpa soy yo por mi culpa te suspendieron...

Candy... ! No te culpes ya hace días que llevaba un problema con el comisionado...

Sí pero creo... hizo una pausa.. si no hubiese actuado como lo hizo tal vez esto no hubiese sucedido... Yo me deje llevar por mis sentimientos por que no comprendía lo que te pasaba...

Pequeña! no sabes tú no sabes aun toda la historia.. por eso es que no quisiera hacerte daño tengo miedo que esto no termine bien..

Albert! Por favor no te atormentan más! Tú no puedes vivir así... La vida misma es arriesgada y hay que vivirla... Tu no puedes encerrarte en un pasado que lo que ha hecho es atormentarte el alma...

Albert! Le tomó su rostro con sus manos.. yo se que no eres quien dices que eres.. En tus ojos veo a una persona amable, gentil y cariñosa..

Candy! Such! Le tapó la boca con su dedo índice...

Albert si antes yo estaba equivocada con respecto a ti ahora no lo estoy... y estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo...

No candy! No comprendes! Le dijo tomando sus hombros... No hagas las cosas más difíciles.

Albert porque?

Candy! Yo no quiero ni deseo verte sufrir... Me duele pensar que alguien como yo pueda hacer daño..

Pero de que daño me hablas no te entiendo...? por favor! Le dijo llorando...

Candy... dejemos las cosas así como están... Ahora vendrán momentos muy difíciles para ambos y tengo un gran problema que solo yo puedo enfrentar...

Pero si te diré que no te dejare, te protegeré con mi propia vida si es necesario...

Albert! No digas eso! Y se abrazaron...

El busco nuevamente sus labios y depósito un tierno beso...

Se separó... de ella.. ven tenemos que hablar con Granchester...

Y la llevó de la mano hacia una habitación contigua al lado de la sala...

Buen hasta que llegaron,!

Terry! Le llamo Susana..

Susana tenía alrededor de 7 meses de embarazo...

Granchester ya!

Okey usted manda...

Se sentaron en un sillón de dos personas Albert y candy... Terry permanecía de pies al lado de Susana..

Bien candy tendrás que quedarte aquí hasta mañana...

Granchester ubícala en el sótano..

Disculpa que tengas que dormir ahí.. le dijo terry..

Está bien no hay problema...

Sí candy el sótano tiene una puerta de acceso que nadie se da cuenta que esta hay .. le dijo Susana...

Mañana en la mañana entonces te llevare a otro lugar se que hay no te encontraran fácilmente. Le dijo Albert

Andley entonces mañana seguimos con la otra parte del plan.

Sí.. Tengo que marcharme Benny me puede estar ubicando...

Okey...

Vamos Candy te dejare acomodada..

Terry y Susana dejaron que Albert la ubicará en el sótano...

Aquí se que estarás mejor mi apartamento no es seguro...

Albert! Yo..

Candy descansa trata de dormir...me voy pero vuelvo aquí sé que estarás segura...

Pequeña mía! Le dijo abrazándola fuertemente... mi ángel..

Albert!

Le beso la frente y los labios...

Nos vemos..

Hasta mañana...

Y la dejo... sentada en la cama...

Cuando el se alejó... tocó sus labios como si sintiera su calidez aun...

Albert! Que es lo que escondes?

Ya arriba...

Terry ya sabes vengo en la mañana...

William duerme bien descansa. ..

Sii..

Y salió de la casa...

Ya había llegado a su apartamento se dejó caer en el sofá de la sala..

Candy cómo decirte! Como!


	10. Chapter 10

UN ANGEL EN MI VIDA

CAPITULO 11

Era media mañana cuando llaman a Terry de la jefatura...

Que extraño! Porque el comisionado quiere verme...

Ya Candy estaba despierta había dormido bien...

Susy tengo que ir a la jefatura tenemos que simular las cosas..

Andley me dijo que va a salir...

Okey... amor cuídate. Y le dio un beso..

Ya sabes que hacer! Okey

Terry sale de su casa mira al rededor solo ve a los de la compañía de telefónica realizando unos arreglos ya que un transformador eléctrico explotó y daño Muchos teléfonos de la zona el de su casa también estaba averiado... y prosiguió su camino..

Uno de los técnicos procede a llamar a la puerta de la casa.

Susana por la cámara de vigilancia ve quien es y sale...

Buenos días! Quiero saber si su teléfono está averiado.. Le dijo mostrando su libreta..

Sí claro! Esta a nombre de Susana Marlow..

Sí aquí esta! Puedo pasar a verificar?

Claro pasa.. y lo dejo pasar...

El comienza a revisar la línea cuando Candy sale de la cocina hacia la sala y se topa con el técnico.

Y sigue su camino...

Señora Marlow tengo que ir al camión a buscar mis herramientas..

Okey..

El técnico sale.. y procede a hablar por el radio comunicador..

Señor! La chica está aquí! Granchester se marchó hace rato..

Andley no esta.

Okey procedan de inmediato..

Y del camión salen dos hombres más..

Entran bruscamente..

Susana y Candy se encontraban en la sala iban a hacer un movimiento cuando uno de los hombres le les pispara dardos adormecedores cayendo rendidas las dos...

Vamos! Y se llevaron a candy..

Mientras tanto Albert sale de su departamento tenía que seguir con el plan antes de ir a la casa de Terry se dirigió hacia uno de los suburbios más bajos de la cuidad... Entro a un edificio abandonado..

Y tocó una puerta...

Andley! Que haces aquí le dijo un hombre de tez oscura... y cerró la puerta de una vez

Abre la puerta! Scott!

Yo.. yo.. no he vuelto a cometer fraudes! Bueno hice una que otra cosita pero te juro que fue pequeña..

Le dijo con temor

Albert le dio una tremenda patada y hecho la puerta abajo.

Andley no no yo no lo vuelvo a hacer!

Imbécil! Le dijo tomándolo por el t shirt.. No vine para eso necesito que intervengan unos teléfonos y grabes las conversaciones.

Y eso Andley porque yo?

Ya desesperado... porque tú eres el indicado para eso! Estúpido!

Pero y porque no lo haces desde la jefatura?

Maldición Scott no tengo tiempo para estupideces.. Hazlo de una vez!

Okey Okey.. y procedieron a entrar a una habitación... donde hay varias computadoras, y equipos de rastreo..

Okey Andley dame los números..

Aquí están son los números del comisionado y el detective Smith..

Que? Me piensas meterme en un lio..

Albert lo levanta bruscamente.. Scott no agotes mi paciencia este es un caso de vida o muerte...

Hakea todas sus llamadas y graba las Granchester y yo la necesitamos vamos a venir por ellas.

Okey..

No te preocupes no te voy a a delatar.. tómalo como un indulto..

Y Albert sale del lugar..

Terry llega a la jefatura.. y va directamente hacia el comisionado..

Buen día Señor..

Buen día Granchester te hice llamar porque ya tienes compañero y necesito que comiencen a trabajar en caso de violación..

Tu compañero es George Johnson..

El y por que el?

Granchester! Tu obedece mis ordenes! Le dijo azotando el escritorio con un periódico..

Okey.. y puedo preguntarle por la Srta White?

Granchester! Te dije que ese no es tu caso ya paso a manos del ministerio público...

Okey... y salido... de la oficina...

El comisionado recibe una llamada por el celular

Ya la tenemos!

Okey! Llamaste a leegan.

Sí ya el está al tanto..

Okey prosigan entonces..

Y cerro..

Terry estaba llamado al celular de Susana y esta no contesta...

Llama disimuladamente a Albert..

Andley aún no llegas?

No fui donde Scott el esta haciendo el trabajo de intervenir las líneas Que pasa?

Andley Susy no contesta su celular.. el teléfono está averiado desde anoche..

Okey Albert cerró y acelero el auto..

Llega unos minutos cuando encuentra la** pu**ert**a **abierta y Susana tirada en un sofá..

No! Susana! La revisa y nota que tiene un dardo adormecedor en su cuello está dormida..

Candy! Candy! Baja de inmediato hacia el sótano y no está...

Recorre toda la casa!

Candy nooooooooo!

Terry llego como un rayo y encuentra a Susana dormida en el sofá...

Andley...

Terry se la llevaron!?

Queeee?

Susana está dormida mira le dispararon un dardo

Dios! Candy..

Andley verifiquemos las cámaras de Seguridad.. Y miraron como se llevaron a candy unos hombres vestidos de técnicos.

Maldición Granchester! Lo tomo por la camisa.. no te fijaste de ellos cuando saliste de aquí...

Tranquilízate si los vi pero que iba a hacer el vecindario tiene casi todos los teléfonos averiados por una sobre carga eléctrica..

Y procedió a soltarlo..

Lo siento Granchester me siento incompetente... no tenemos como saber dónde está..

Andley aún podemos saber tenemos que ir donde Scott

Okey yo voy quédate aquí atiende a Susana ..

Andley tal vez aun no es tarde!

Eso quiera tener esperanzas de que aún no es tarde...

Y salió.. como un rayo en su auto..

En el trayecto... se detiene y golpea fuerte mente el guía!

Demonios! Candy! Debí de haberme quedado contigo anoche!

Y cae derrotado en este llorando ..

Candy! No quiero perderte a ti noooo


	11. Chapter 11

**UN ANGEL EN MI VIDA**

**CAPITULO 12**

Albert ahogo su llanto y impotencia contra el guía de su auto...

No me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados...

Y se dirigió hacia donde Scott..Y llega agitado..

Scott dime pudiste escuchar algo.. Dime! Por favor..el se sorprendió al ver la condición que estaba..

Andley... no te tengo nada concreto solo recibió una llamada.. y creo no dice mucho..

A ver muéstramela...

Y efectivamente solo le dice que ya tenían la chica y que seguirán con lo acordado...después de ahí no se volvieron a llamar...

No puede ser estoy entre la espada y la pared!.

Andley que. Sucede?...

Scott gracias...y se aleja derrotado

Andley espera... dime tal vez yo te pueda ayudar sabes que tengo mis contactos...

No lo sé Scott tú no te involucras con la mafia...

Bueno eso es verdad no me meto tan profundo...pero si me dices tal vez quizás..

Scott raptaron a alguien muy importante para mí y.. ya no soy detective...le dijo tristemente

Que!?

Sí y no se dónde se la llevaron la única esperanza era encontrar alguna conversación que dijera su posición entiendes? Es posible que en estos momentos ella este muerta con esta van dos veces que la raptan, !?

Y el comisionado y Smith están detrás de eso..

Bueno si está complicado.. pero los hermanos estamos para ayudarnos Yo te ayudare!

Gracias scott...le dijo tomando su hombro.. y procedió a retirarse..

No te preocupes te ayudare! Y procede a digitar rápidamente códigos en la computadora...

Albert se comunica con terry.

No hay nada..

Andley voy saliendo para la jefatura.. Recibí una llamada diciendo que lo de la avería fue un sabotaje y encontraron el camión de la compañía telefónica abandonado en la autopista central mataron a los ocupantes...voy a la escena a recolectar evidencias... al parecer se fueron por esa vía...

Okey Granchester .. Albert se escuchaba abatido

Andley no te desesperes veras que la encontraremos...

Terry quisiera hacerme ilusiones... pero estamos entre la espada y la pared.. Ella no tiene un localizador... donde rastrear sus movimientos. No tenemos nada concreto aun...

Andley algo voy a averiguar.. yo tampoco me quedare con los brazos cruzados..

Okey...

Y cerró el teléfono...

Iba conduciendo cuando toma una ruta para salir de la cuidad... se alejaba más y más... está saliendo casi del estado toma un camino abandonado dentro del bosque...

En otro lugar Candy despierta.. está en una habitación... de una casa estaba sami oscura

Donde estoy?... y visualiza la figura de un hombre acercándose...

Dios mío! Tenia terror...

Quien eres tu?...

Bueno quieres saber quien soy?..

Y otro hombre encendió la luz...

Tu uuuuuuu! Dijo candy con terror al ver el rostro de Neal Leegan

Sí yo mismo... soy el que por tu culpa me pueden destruir...

El se acercó a ella la acorralándola en la pared… pero no me destruirán tan fácilmente tú y Andley…. El le toma el rostro con una mano y entierra sus dedos en este…

Ella lo mira con terror…..

Esos ojos! Esos ojos! Neal se separa bruscamente de ella… abrumado y confundido…. Por su mente pasan imágenes de una mujer con esos mismos ojos color esmeralda mirándolo con terror…

Nooooo! Demonios! Y sale furioso de la habitación…

Se dirige hacia una estancia… toma un sorbo de wiskey y estalla el vaso contra la pared…

Esos ojos son iguales a los de ella! Son iguales! ,…

Smith llega en ese mismo instante….

Jefe vamos a proceder con lo acordado….

Smith se cancela eso…

Pero porque? Jefe ¡! Ella es nuestra perdición!

Mira maldito mal nacido! Dije que se cancela y punto!

Le dijo agarrándole por el cuello fuertemente…

Siiiii jefe! Le dijo casi sin poder hablar…

Tengo otros planes… ah! y una cosa ni se te ocurra acércatele porque te vuelo los sesos… y lo soltó…

El se alejó dejando a Neal con sus demonios encima…

Que le pasa a Leegan porque ese cambio tan repentino de planes…

Candy no sabía que hacer…. Sus esperanzas no existían en ese momento….

Dios! Que me va a pasar… Albert,,, no estás aquí para ayudarme… …. Vio detenidamente el lugar al parecer era una casa antigua…. Las ventanas estaban con barrotes… no tenía escapatoria alguna….

Se sentó un rato en el suelo…. Y pronto sintió la necesidad de ir al baño… toco la puerta por donde neal salio…

Por favor! Necesito ir al baño…

No se señorita usted no puede salir de esa habitación…

Pero me urge por favor!

Está bien espere…

Señor la srta necesita ir al baño!

Y para eso me tienes que pedir permiso imbécil! Llévala,, y no te separes de ella…

El hombre procedió a abrir la puerta y condujo a candy por el brazo hasta el baño próximo… y lo encontró cerrado…

Esta ocupado contesto una voz dentro…

Bueno tendrás que ir a la de la planta baja.. la casa era de dos pisos….

Ya dentro del baño … candy ve la forma de salir hasta que se encuentra con una ventana sin barrotes… es mi oportunidad.. se subió al escusado mido el ancho de su cadera con la de la ventana por suerte la casa es antigua y las ventanas solían ser más anchas que las de ahora..

Esta todo bien!

Sii espere un momento ya casi término… Candy salió como pudo por la ventana y se lastimo por que tuvo que forzar su cuerpo para salir… y corrió …. Corrió …. Se encontró con una pared vio un árbol lo trepo y pudo salir del área… y siguió corriendo sin rumbo fijo…..

Que sucede! Hace mucho que está usted hay dentro… como no estucho respuesta abrió la puerta… y no encontró candy...

Maldición! Se escapó! Dio la voz de alerta!

Que demonios paso! Wiston … te di órdenes para que no la dejaras sola y que hiciste! Dime!

Yo yo,,,, el baño de arriaba estaba ocupado y la baje….

Maldito imbécil! Y sin medir palabras le propino un disparo en la frente….

Vamos! No se queden hay parados Smith ¡! Recorre el perímetro no puede estar muy lejos….

Saquen a los perros…. Rastreen todo todo! Hasta encontrarla y traérmela aquí!

Si jefe…

Smith llama al comisionado…

La chica escapo de nuevo…

Que! Y como fue eso…

Salió por la ventana de un baño….

Y donde están ahora..

Estamos rodeando el perímetro no puede ir muy lejos….

Okey ese lugar es casi la frontera con Indiana no es un lugar muy seguro… te ayudare en la búsqueda

Siii…

Candy seguía corriendo hasta que sale a una carretera..

Dios una carretera! Y pasa un tráiler….

Por favor! Deténgase…

Que sucede srta porque usted está por aquí esta zona es muy peligroso….

Por favor me secuestraron… tiene que ayudarme…

Súbase ¡! Vamos! Candy estaba agitada…

El conductor le brindo un poco de agua… hacia donde usted se dirige?…

Bueno para el estado de Kentcky pero tengo que hacer una parada en chicago….

En chicago!

Si señorita estamos en la frontera de chicago con indiana…

Dios! Mío…

Mientras tanto Albert llega a una casa que lucía prácticamente abandonada…. Saca unas llaves y procede a entrar en la casa todos los muebles estaban tapados con sábanas blancas al parecer nadie vivía hay desde hace tiempo….

Sube al segundo piso… entra a una habitación.. y toma en sus manos una pintura en óleo con el rostro sonriente de su hermana…

Rosemary! Anthony… ! Porque la vida tiene que arrebatarme lo que más quiero ¡!

Candy! No pude ayudarte! No pude….

Sale de la habitación se dirige hacia el baño se para frente a espejo del lavamanos busca en sus bolsillos una afeitadora…

Y procede lentamente a quitarse la barba… mientras la barba caía al suelo sus ojos se nublaban y de ellos brotaban lagrimas….

Cuando termino se miró fijamente al espejo…. Y con furia le dio un puñetazo cayendo todos los cristales al suelo…

Se hirió los nudillos de las manos ….. pero el dolor tan grande que tenía en su corazón… no le hizo sentir dolor alguno….

Se tiro derrotado al suelo… llorando como un niño….

Porque? Porque?

Ya casi oscurecía cuando de pronto en la carretera tuvieron que detenerse….

Que sucede?

No lo sé al parecer hay revisión..

Revisión?

Si como estamos casi en la frontera con el otro estado nos revisan por si llevamos algo ilegal….

Candy trago saliva al ver a lo lejos la una figura conocida…

El comisionado de la jefatura de chicago…

No me están buscando… por favor no diga que usted me encontró y no dijo más nada y salió corriendo…

Espere estos lugares son muy peligrosos….

Y se adentró al bosque….

Corrió lo más que pudo… ya casi sin aliento se detuvo…. el cielo oscureció y comenzaron a caer muchas gotas de lluvia…

Dios mío donde estoy! Necesito un refugio,,,

Tengo mucho miedo…. Albert! Tengo mucho miedo…

Se decía….

Ya estaba toda empapada de los pies hasta la cabeza…

Cuando pudo divisar entre las gotas de agua lo que parecía ser una casa….

Corrió lo más que pudo… llego a esta! Agitada… casi sin aliento… cansada sus piernas temblaban….

Hay alguien! Aquí! Por favor! Respondan!

Tocaba con desesperación…

Mientras Albert tirado en el suelo…llorando… escucho un ruido… le pareció escuchar la voz de candy…

No puede ser hasta aquí puedo escuchar tu dulce voz….

Pero no era su imaginación…..

Ya que volvió a escuchar a alguien pidiendo auxilio…

Auxilio por favor! Hay alguien aquí!

La lluvia era torrencial…. Parecía un diluvio…

Dios mío no puede ser! Bajo rápidamente

Esa voz es de … y abrió la puerta… y hay estaba ella parada toda desaliñada…. Mojada,,, su blusa mojada le marcaba perfectamente sus pechos agitados….

Candy!

Ella se quedó mirándolo por unos instantes.. al verlo sin la barba..

Albert! Albert!

Candy…. Y la abraso fuertemente! Estas viva,,, estas viva!….


	12. Chapter 12

**UN ANGEL EN MI VIDA**

**CAPITULO 13**

**ESTE CAPITULO ES CLASIFICADO R LE RECOMIENDO DISCRECION!**

**Can**dy estas viva! Le decía mientras la abrazaba... y la besaba

..

Albert!? Eres tu estas aquí eres tú! Le dijo separándose de el..

Sí soy yo pequeña... le dijo tomando su barbilla y besando la de nuevo...

El la besaba con arrebato y desesperación su blusa se pegada a su cuerpo por estar** mo**jada...

El comenzó a caricia su espalda...

Bajo sus besos de sus labios hasta el cuello... ella emitió un gemido y tembló.. se fue separando poco a poco y la miró profundamente...

Ven a dentro. Esta toda mojada... Y puedes pescar un resfriado..

Y la condujo a dentro de la casa... La llevó hacia una habitación encendió la luz...Candy vio todo cubierto..

El se dirigió hacia una cómoda...

Candy ven aquí.. esta casa era de mi hermana aquí vivió con su esposo y mi sobrino... yo la he mantenido Sus cosas intactas

Creo que puedes encontrar algo que pueda servir...

Si..

Candy! Volvió a abrazarla...

No sabes cómo me preocupe pensé que no estarías con vida.. ya que no teníamos directamente como ubicarte..

Albert! Le dijo y este apago su grito con un beso..

Se separaron.. Mirándose...

Ve a bañarte.. te voy a prepárate algo caliente...

Sii...

Afuera la tormenta arreciaba...

Candy se dio una ducha caliente..

Que buen mozo es pensaba que era más viejo pero su cara es la de un niño tierno... lo amo! y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro...

Termino de bañarse se dirigió a la cómoda encontró una pijama sin usar.. Envuelta en su papel.. de color negro

La destapó y era de dos piezas en algodón un pantaloncito y una blusa de tirantes... como no tenía ropa interior se la puso sin ella...

Al verse en espejo vio que esta le quedaba muy sexy y bastante ajustada.. y que ajustada especialmente en su entrepierna...

Dios! Se dijo sonrojada... no puedo bajar así.. se dirigió a un closet y encontró **una **bata de noche se la puso encima de su pijama...le llegaba un poco por encima de las rodillas se la amarró y salió..

Cuando baja el olor a chocolate y tostadas le acordaron que hacía horas que no había comido nada...

Y se paró en puerta de la cocina lo vio de espalda. Tenía puesto un pantalón de hacer ejercicios azul un t shirt blanco su cabellera larga baja un poco más de su nuca.. Sus músculos eran firmes.. se mordió los labios...

El volteó la mirada y la encontró ahí.. parada... su cabello recién lavado mojado... esa bata un poco clara deja ver lo que llevaba puesto debajo de ella..

Ella se sonrojó y bajo un poco la mirada

Se le cerco... tiernamente acarició sus mejillas... y le sonrió...

Estas bien?

Sí con mucha hambre... le dijo sonriendo..

Ven y la acomodo en una mesa que estaba ya dispuesta..

Le sirvió un chocolate bien caliente. Devoró las tostadas... casi de inmediato...

Caramba! Si que estabas hambrienta!? Por poco creo que también me podrías devorar a mi. Lanzando una gran carcajada... hacia tanto que no se reía así

Es que tenía mucha hambre Le dijo apenada..

Él le tomó su rostro...y le guiño un ojo..

Está bien te preparo más si quieres..

El ambiente se sentía agradable. La lluvia un se sentía caer..

Albert se levantó y fue a preparar más tostadas.

Y vienes muy seguido aquí?

Sí este lugar es como un refugio para mí cuando tengo que ahogar mis penas. Le dijo tristemente. Despalda a ella..

Albert! Corrió. Hacia el y lo abrazo. El vio sus pequeñas manos abrazando su abdomen.. Giro para quedar frente a ella...

Albert! Como quiera poder arrancarte todo el sufrimiento que has pasado... Yo también he sufrido mucho yo nunca conocí a mis padres le dijo bajando la mirada...

Candy! No sabía!

Sí yo soy huertana... el la tomó de la mano y la guio de nuevo hacia la mesa...

Yo fui criada por una señora que me encontró ella trabaja en un orfelinato y decidió no dejarme ahí y llevarme con ella.. .. Me dio educación y un hogar.. Murió después... el señor Mathew era vecino nuestro y se había mudado a la cuidad.. por eso yo quería mucho al señor Matthew el me ayudó mucho... le dijo con lágrimas y el la abrazo...

Duraron un largo rato así...

Yo! Te envidio porque por lo menos conociste a tus padres viviste con ellos yo no.. Yo no... Cuantas veces quise tener a mis padres verdaderos.. l e decía ahogada en llanto...

El le acariciaba sus cabellos, la acurrucaba... comprendió en ese instante que no sólo el estaba solo y si era cierto lo que decía Candy el tubo la dicha de tener a sus padres de conocerlos de tener una hermana.. y nunca se detuvo a pensar eso...

Candy! Candy! El ahogo su llanto en sus cabellos.. la abrazaba fuertemente... sentía que si no se liberaba de ese dolor se ahogaría.. ella por su parte acariciaba su espada dulcemente...

Tanto tiempo, tantas tristezas sin pensar que si los tuve, que si compartí con ellos...

Ella hizo que la mirará a los ojos...

Albert! Por esa misma situación es que te has esforzado mucho en que se haga justicia... y te comprendo...

Volvieron a abrazarse... él se sentía liberado...

Candy! Gracias por escucharme... por estar.. Eres muy especial para mi le dijo mirándola profundamente...

Que tan especial soy para ti Albert?

El no le contestó solo a tomo y la beso con ternura, ,, la apretó a su pecho... cada vez profundizaba más el beso... ella por su parte acariciaba su espalda y nuca...

El introducía más su lengua...dejo su boca para besar su cuello, ella se arqueo para dejarlo descubierto...

Con sus manos acariciaban su espalda por encima de la bata... Y no se dio cuenta cuando este desató el nudo de su bata..

La bata cayó y en un arranque la levanta sin romper el beso y la sienta en la mesa... Candy tembló cuando sintió que el con sus manos acariciaba sus senos por encima de su pijama... los estrujaba.. ya que estos estaban endurecidos por la excitación..

Se separó un poco de ella... y la guio con sus manos para que ella le quitara su t shirt.. y tímidamente se lo quito el sonrió de medio lado al notar la timidez de ella...

Candy deslizó sus manos por el amplio y fuerte pecho de el.. Hasta su nuca...

El la volvió. A besar frenéticamente... acariciando sus piernas y glúteos...

Ella jadeo cuando sintió la mano de él tomando sus senos por debajo de la pijama...

Y simplemente se dejó guiar el le quito esa parte lanzando la al suelo.

Ella se sonrojó.. y sintió vergüenza.. Eres preciosa.. le dijo tomando su barbilla... para nuevamente besarla...

En esos momentos de caricias.. Ella sintió como el la elevaba tomándola por los glúteos para no romper la posición que tenían en la mesa...

Ella entrelazo sus piernas con su cintura... se besaban con pasión y desenfreno..

Y cayeron en la cama... el la estrujaba sus manos recorrieron todo su cuerpo... ella jadeaba llamando su nombre...

Pronto el dejo sus labios y fue bajando con besos por sus pechos hasta su estómago... y se detuvo en su bajo vientre subió la mirada y la vio excitada.. Jadeante.. Subió y la beso de nuevo con sus manos fue bajando lentamente hasta llegar su intimidad para acariciarla..

Ella gimió desde el primer toque.. nunca había sentido placer alguno hasta ahora.. El la seguía acariciando hasta que se detuvo tomo su rostro en sus manos...

Candy! Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida..

Albert! Y volvió a unir su boca con la de ella..

El se separó de ella y delicadamente le quito el panteoncito dejándola completamente desnuda antes sus ojos... el se levantó y procedió a despojarse de su pantalón y solo se quedó con los boxers.. Ella lo miro azorada era un dios griego... tenía un cuerpo excepcional...

Se colocó encima de ella entrelazo su pierna.. Quería dejar un espacio libre para acariciarla... y besarla ya que el sentía que la aplastaría con su cuerpo...El sentía la fragilidad femenina de ella...

Ella jadeaba... temblaba con cada caricia... sintió como ya su dura masculinidad rosaba sus muslos...

Candy! Le llamo quiero hacerte mía!. El vio temor en su rostro y comprendió que esa era su primera vez... no temas! y la beso.

Ella arqueo su cuerpo por instinto el de deshizo de sus bóxer y delicadamente abrió sus piernas para comenzar a penetrarla con delicadeza.. Ella jadeo de dolor... el la abrazo discúlpame..

No está bien! Logro decirle...

Se quedó quieto por un segundo para que ella se acostumbrará a él y luego que su rostro cambio comenzó a moverse en ella.. No dejaba de besarla...

Cada vez más subía el ritmo.. Ella apretaba sus brazos fuertes de él..

Juntos llegaban hasta el séptimo cielo.

Cuando ella arqueo su cuerpo... ambos gritaron sus nombres... el sintió como Candy lo apretó al tener un orgasmo se derrumbó sobre ella apoyando su peso sobre sus codos..

Candy jadeaba por los espasmos del orgasmo..

El por su parte.. se quedó un poco más dentro de ella siento como su cuerpo reaccionaba las sentir las contracciones de ella..

El había tenido experiencias con mujeres pero esta vez fue diferente.. Sintió la diferencia cuando se unen el corazón con la piel...

El la colocó encima ella se acurruco en sus brazos...

Estas bien?

Sí solo siento un poco de ardor se me pasara..

No quise lastimarte! Soy un poco tosco..

No lo digas... tu eres el hombre más tierno de la faz de la tierra...

Y ella lo beso.. Cayeron rendidos afuera las gotas de lluvia reflejaban la luz de la luna..

Mientras tanto...

Scott se había comunicado con otro colega.. y estaban trabajando para poder obtener todos los registros pasados de conversación entre Smith y el comisionado

Bingo! Las tengo ya! Dan aquí están.

Wow! Son muchas aver

Y encontraron conversaciones que comprometen profundamente a Smith y el comisionado...

Y ahora? Tenemos que hacerles llegar esta memoria..

Sabes dónde encontrar a Andley.?

No

y a su compañero granchester.

Bueno.. Tendremos que ir a la jefatura?

Estás loco nos meterían a la cárcel!

No porque no hemos hecho nada... Tengo una idea?

Llama a Natacha, Ashley y jazmín.. Las necesitamos...

Que piensas hacer?..

ya lo veras vamos..

Terry estaba tratando de comunicarse con Albert y no lo lograba y había apagado su localizador..

Terry que pasa te noto preocupado le pregunto Susana

Susy! No sé dónde está Andley apago su celular y su localizador tengo miedo por el

Pero a lo mejor se fue a la casa abandonada..

Sí es cierto! Voy para allá

Terry Granchester! para donde crees que vas son casi las 10 de la noche y esa casa está a las afueras de la cuidad

Pero comprende Susy esto es cuestión de vida o muerte tengo que saber que está bien te prometo llamarte desde que llegue y me regreso enseguida..

Está bien! Solo ten cuidado mi amor le dijo acariciando su mejilla

Sí cariño lo tendré. Le dio un beso y acarició su crecido vientre

Terry salió ya estando parado en una de las avenidas ve como unas chicas prostitutas peleaban con unos hombres el se detuvo un rato y se fijo quienes eran, Scott y Dan.

Se estación y se dirigió hacia la pelea!

Hey! Heyy Que pasa aquí!

Scott y Dan! Dejen esa chicas!

Granchester a ti es quien queremos ver!

Bueno y para eso tenían que hacer un escándalo en la vía pública sabes que eso es penalizado por la ley...

Granchester toma! Y le da una memoria..

Que es esto? Todo lo que necesitas para acabar con Smith y el comisionado..

Sii.. dijo asombrado


	13. Chapter 13

UN ANGEL EN MI VIDA

CAPITULO 14

Muchachos esto que ustedes me han entregado vale oro... Gracias...

No hay de que se lo dije a Andley los hermanos nos ayudamos unos a otros...le dijo Scott

Sí.. Con esto el comisionado y el idiota de Smith no tendrán escapatoria...

Claro mano! Debes de escuchar todas las conversaciones Dan me ayudó y pudimos buscar conversaciones desde hace más de dos años...

Que ? Como hicieron eso..

Trucos Granchester, trucos dijo Dan guiñando un ojo..

Muchachos les debo una así que traten de no meterse en muchos problemas...i

Claro hermano!... .. En ese instante saca un cigarrillo ... quieres porro?

Scott! Nunca dejaras eso verdad?

Jajajaja es broma Granchester..l e dijo dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda..

Dios! Se me hizo tarde! Ya no podré ir a ver si encuentro a Andley..

Y que paso está desaparecido? Pregunto Dan..

Andley ya no es detective..

Oh! Si Scott me lo dijo y que secuestraron una persona muy importante es acaso una chica?

Sí ..

En la última conversación habla de una chica que se escapó y que están cerca de la frontera del estado con Indiana..

Que? En los límites del estado...

Sí.. lo mencionan le dijo Dan..

Muchachos ahora más que nada necesito de su colaboración... sigan grabando todo... necesito más información del lugar. Voy a revisar el satélite de rastreo de zonas.. Aquí esta. Mi número de celular..

Muchachos! Manos a la obra... Suban al auto los llevo al edificio..

Y los dejo... fuera de este...

Hey! Muchachos esperen..

Creo que no es justo que hagan ese trabajo así directamente por nada..

Tengan... y les dio una cantidad de dinero..

Oye mano no tenías que ponerte en esas.. le dijo Dan.

Sí Granchester cómo vi la forma en que estaba Andley.. Sentí la necesidad de ayudarlo.. dijo Scott..

Gracias muchachos pero tomen esto.. en agradecimiento...

Okey.. y lo tomaron..

Pero eso sii! Nada de drogas tienen que trabajar!

Sí Granchester no te preocupes... te informaremos..

Okey y Terry se alejo...

Y en otro lugar...

Demonios! Smith **c**omo que no la encontraron!

Jefe rastreamos toda la zona a lo largo de 5 kilómetros.

Gordon nos ayudó en la carretera reviendo todo vehículo que pasara..

Busquen más allá, debajo de toda piedra! Utilicen helicóptero pero tráigame esa mujer aquí!

Me entendieron! La quiero aquí!

Le dijo en un estruendo que retumbo todo el lugar...

Terry llego a su casa..

Susy.. Creo saber la ubicación de Candy!

En serio? Y Andley? Que paso?

No pude llegar.. Andley le había asignado a unos amigos que nos ayudará a intervenir los teléfonos de Smith y el comisionado.. Y los encontré y me dieron esto...le dije mostrándole la diminuta memoria..

Aquí en esto hay una serie de conversaciones que comprometen seriamente al comisionado y a Smith..

Y que vas a hacer?

Voy a someterla al ministerio público...

Okey... Terry se dispuso a escuchar todas las conversaciones..

Quedo asombrado nunca pensó que el comisionado y Smith fueran policías corruptos...

A ver siguiendo las coordenadas creo saber dónde están ubicados..

Pero Candy escapo... pobre chica! Por lo menos esta con vida... se dijo...

Ya había amanecido...

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a entrar por la habitación.. el ambiente húmedo de la noche anterior daba sensación de frio...Pero en la cama dos cuerpos entrelazados dormían plácidamente... ella descansaba su cabeza en su amplio pecho...

Poco a poco el fue despertando hacia un buen tiempo que no dormía así tan relajado y descansado la encontró hay durmiendo plácidamente en su pecho.. el calor que brotaba de su cuerpo era cálido y especial su abundante cabellera se esparcía en toda su espalda...

Parecía un ángel... desde que ella apareció la noche anterior no quiso preguntarle que le había pasado y donde había estado el simple hecho de saber que estaba bien y con vida le devolvía el alma al cuerpo..

Se movió lentamente para no despertarla... y se levantó.. Abrió la ventana abrió sus brazos y tomo una bocanada de aire .. Miro el día y lo encontró diferente a los demás..

Fue al baño se lavó se puso un pantalón sport y un t shirt gris...se acercó a la cama y la vio aun dormida. La cubrió y ella se movió y dejo ver una mancha de sangre en la sabana..

Dios! Soy un bruto... como pude lastimara así... le acarició el rostro... Candy prometo que nunca te dejare y que nadie te haga daño...se dijo..

Bajo y se dispuso a hacer el desayuno... cuando escuchó el ruido de un auto... saco de unas de las gavetas de la cocina una pistola y se fue acercando sigilosamente por la venta y efectivamente un auto se estaciono frente a la casa y era el de Terry y lo vio salir de este...

Y lo fue a encontrar a la puerta...

Buenos días! Le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios

Terry se sorprendió al verlo sin barba, y sonriente...

Buenos días..

Tu eres Andley verdad? Le dijo mientras le posaba su mano en la frente a ver si tenía fiebre..

Granchester! Si soy yo y no tengo fiebre déjate de hacerte el payaso..

Así eres tu... le dijo soltando una carcajada cosa que a Albert le dio risa y también sonrió..

Pero Caramba! Y ese cambio en ti.. le decía mientras entraba...

No lo vas a creer Terry Candy esta aquí conmigo..

Que? Por eso vine a decirte que ya se la ubicación de Neal y tengo muchas conversaciones que comprometen a Smith y el comisionado...

En serio!

Candy despierta se encuentra sola en la cama... comienza a incorporarse... Albert susurro su nombre... se levantó y sintió un poco de dolor en su entrepierna y cadera...

Sera normal.. el fue tan tierno, tan cariñoso que el dolor no lo sentía.. pensó..

Se dirigió hacia el baño luego salió de este y encontró solo el pantalóncito de la pijama.. y un t shirt de Albert olvidado en un sillón procedió solo a ponerse el t shirt sin nada debajo y bajando las escaleras escuchó voces se detuvo detrás de la puerta y reconoció la voz de Albert y la de Terry..

Si Andley Scott y Dan esos dos hackers descubrieron conversaciones desde hace más de dos años.. y comprometen mucho a Smith y el comisionado...

Lo sabía ellos dos están detrás de todo esto..

Pero dime cómo fue que candy dio contigo?..

El sonríe... si te dijera que ni yo mismo se ella llego toda mojada agitada. . Yo con el simple hecho de saber que esta con vida que está bien no le quise preguntar dónde estaba... sentí al verla que mi alma volvía a mi cuerpo...

Andley según una conversación la tenían en algún lugar cerca de la frontera con Indiana... ella escapo por una ventanas de un baño. Se arriesgó mucho...

Sí me he de imaginar todo lo que paso...pero lo mejor es que ella está viva y te digo una cosa granchester, no me voy a separar de ella... no la voy a dejar sola...

Veo que te importa mucho ella...

Sí... le dijo con una sonrisa... ella me ha hecho ver las cosas de una manera diferente...

El se le acercó y lo abrazó... Me alegro mucho por ti.. Te mereces una oportunidad..

Gracias Granchester... y ahora que haremos?...

Bueno por lo pronto voy a llevar toda la evidencia al ministerio público... No te preocupes Andley los tenemos y ahora no tendrán escapatoria alguna...

Neal leegan será un poco difícil de capturar...

Pero recuerda Andley que aún está candy por medio..

Sí eso me preocupa que el quiera seguir buscándola

Bueno eso es cierto pero cuando caigan sus dos manos derechas se verá acorralado y quizás piense escapar...

Si..

Por ahora mantén a candy aquí este lugar nadie sabe de su existencia...

Sí desde un principio pensé traerla aquí... ella está segura en este lugar...

Por lo pronto mira te traje otro localizador... y mantenlo encendido

Yo iré al ministerio público a depositar las pruebas. Nos mantenemos en contacto..

Claro! Gracias Granchester.

No hay de que romeo. Le dijo guiñándole un ojo.. Somos amigos y compañeros.. Así que diga su luna de miel..

Granchester! Le dijo tratando de estar molesto con el...

Nos vemos y se alejó...

El volvió a entrar...

Nunca te han dicho que escuchar detrás de las puertas es de mala educación...

Ella pego un salto al verse descubierta...

Albert!?

La abrazo y le sonrió.. Buenos días le dijo depositando le un tierno beso en la frente...

Buenos días ella le dijo brindándole una gran sonrisa.. y sin medir distancia la estrecho en sus brazos y la beso con arrebato...

Luego de unos instantes se separó un poco de ella...

Dormiste bien?

Si

Candy discúlpame no quise lastimarte.. Anoche. Soy un bruto..

No Albert tu eres el hombre más tierno del mundo.. te portarse conmigo muy tiernamente..

Por eso yo... me entregue a ti... le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.. Albert te amo..

El al escuchar eso de sus labios la tomó por sorpresa y la beso..

Comenzó a acariciarla por debajo del tshirt y este se dio cuenta que no tenía nada puesto debajo de este y hizo que lo excitara más

Candy! Que hacho de mí.. le decía entre sus besos.. Dime otra vez lo que dijiste dímelo!

Te amo. Le dijo ahogada en la excitación del momento...

La levantó ella entrelazo sus piernas entre sus caderas.. Ella le quito le tshirt mientras subían hacia la habitación...

Y siguió hacia el baño le quito el t shirt y la entro a la bañera sin dejar de besarla en la misma posición en que estaba..

Abrió el grifo de la bañera y las gotas de agua comenzaban a caer en sus cuerpos.. Albert como pudo se despojó de su pantalón y se amaron hasta que dar exhaustos….

Terry sale hacia la carretera a lo lejos un auto con vidrios oscuros ve cómo sale de ese lugar…

Y se acerca hacia la entrada ,,,, nunca me había imaginado que aquí había una entrada hacia donde llevara… era Smith que estaba recorriendo el lugar


	14. Chapter 14

**UN ANGEL EN MI VIDA **

**CAPITULO 15**

Mientras tanto Terry llega al edificio del ministerio público...

Buenos días soy el detective Terry granchester de la delegación central sur de chicago y vengo a traer una evidencia de corrupción policial... y necesito hablar con el superintendente Brown.. Le dice a la joven de la casilla de información...

Un momento Sr granchester..

Espero unos segundos...

El Sr Brown lo espera... puede usted subir...

Gracias...

Granchester... como has estado...le dice dándole la mano...

Bueno se puede decir que bien...

Y dime que te trae por aquí

Bien esto es una historia bastante larga pero sabes del caso Neal Leegan verdad..

Claro hemos tratado de juzgarlo pero logra escapar de la justicia..

Exacto! Aquí tengo las pruebas,, de porque él ha logrado burlar la justicia.. y le entrega una serie de grabaciones telefónicas, cuentas bancarias y videos de cámaras de seguridad..

Por otro lado Smith se adentra al camino abandonado y figura una casa por entre los árboles... se desmonta a una distancia lejana y procede con cautela a acercarse al lugar ya casi llega cuando de pronto se escondió detrás de un árbol al distinguir las figuras de Albert y Candy por una ventana besándose...

Son Andley y la chica!

Rápidamente salió de allí sin que lo viera... subió a su auto y se dirigió hacia la casa antigua donde esta Neal...

Jefe encontré a Andley y a la chica.. Es tan en una casa abandonada casi llegando a la entrada de la cuidad...

Cómo! Es cierto eso?

Sí jefe...

Vaya! Vaya! Voy a matar a dos pájaros de un tiro Andley y la chica.

Al parecer Ande no perdió tiempo los vi besándose desde la ventana...

Smith vamos a hacer un plan pero esta vez no quiero que me fallen..

Sí...

Esto es lo que haremos llama primero a mis hombres...

Esta vez Andley te voy a dar donde más te duele... se dijo con un rostro lleno de ira y maldad...

Y en la casa abandonada Albert y Candy se olvidaban del mundo que les rodeaba...

Cayeron exhaustos en la cama. Ella estaba encima de su pecho acariciándolo.. El por su parte cerró los ojos y dejo que Candy seguirá su camino de besos hasta sus labios y lo beso...

El abrió los ojos y vio la profundidad de sus ojos verdes...

Le acarició el rostro... Candy...! mi ángel...y la abrazo.

Hasta que el estómago de candy gruñón..

Pero que fue eso? Dijo lanzando una gran carcajada.. Si suena una guerra en tu estómago.

Es que tengo hambre... se sonrojó un poco..

Es cierto hemos tenido mucho movimiento y no hemos comido nada. Le dijo pícaramente...

Sí...

Se levantan.. Ella se cubrió con la sábana.. Mientras el busca que ponerse..

Candy lo ve completamente desnudo a la luz del día... un cuerpo perfecto producto de las pesas y el ejerció físico... y se quedó ahí contemplándolo...

Hasta que el volvió hacia ella.

Que pasa?

Pero como decirle que al verlo a la luz del día a activado sus deseos... Bueno es que con la barba y el bigote pensaba que eras más viejo...

Y lanzó una carcajada al aire ..

No lo soy tanto.. Lo que pasa es como me ocultaba...tomo un poco de aire.. Muchas veces no quería que nadie viera mi rostro..

Albert! Ya no tienes que ocultarte debes de ahora en adelante vivir la vida...

No lo sé Candy... muchas veces hasta he maldecido la vida que llevo...

Albert! No digas eso... le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos...

Candy! No me gusta verte llorar cuando lloras y más si es por mí me siento el hombre más canalla del mundo porque me duele saber que sufres por mi culpa...

Albert! Lo abrazó fuertemente. Ella aún estaba envuelta en la sábana el solo se había colocado un pantalón...

Candy! La hizo que lo mirará... Tu sonrisa me ilumina el alma...Eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras. Nunca dejes de brindarme esa sonrisa tuya..

Ella lo miro y ni tardo en regalarle una gran y hermosa sonrisa...

La beso...

Bueno creo que tengo que buscarte algo que ponerte ven. La llevó de nuevo a la habitación de su hermana... trata de buscar algo creo que mi hermana y tu casi son de la misma talla..

Okey está bien buscare algo.. y le guiño un ojo..

Bueno bajo a preparar algo de comer.

Y salió se puso una camisa.. y entro a la sala se acercó a una pared donde había colgado un cuadro lo retira y detrás de este hay una especie de gaveta y de esta saca una caja color terciopelo con una cadena y un dije en forma de estrella donde se le puede colocar dos fotografías .. Se dirige a la cocina y con sumo cuidado introduce el rastreador de Terry le había dejado lo cerró de una forma que nadie lo pudiera abrir sin que perder la forma original luego procedió a preparar el desayuno...

Por otro lado el superintendente reviso casi toda la evidencia que Terry le dio.

Granchester.. Esto es un escándalo. hay que ir a arrestar al comisionado Gordon...hay muchas pruebas y son muy contundentes en su contra a el y el detective Smith..

Claro! Andley y yo hemos estado detrás de sus movimientos ya que encontramos extraño que el caso Leegan lo paso a manos de Smith

Por lo que veo los dos están bien involucrados con el bien Granchester vámonos llevaremos los fiscales y procederemos a someterlo a la justicia...

Y un grupo de fiscales junto a Terry fueron a la delegación..

Gordon Anderson queda usted detenido por estar junto con Robert Smith involucrados en la banda de Neal leegan y de los previos asesinatos de las srtas Michell Andrews y Mila Stones..

Esto es mentira! Granchester no te saldrás con la tuya!

Llévenselo muchachos.. dijo Terry.

Tenemos que buscar a Smith...

Señor Brown tengo la ubicación de Neal leegan es posible que el este allá..

Okey Granchester quedas al mando..

Has la comitiva y realiza el operativo..

Okey señor..

Mientras tanto Candy se había puesto un lindo vestido color rosa con corte cuadrado y manguitas abultadas se colocó un lazo en el pelo dejándolo suelto.. Se veía coqueta así..

Bajo y la vio se veía simplemente hermosa...

Te ves encantadora ..

Te gusta...le dijo modelándole el vestido..

Fantástica! La estrecho y la beso..

Luego la acompaño hacia la mesa donde disfrutaron de un buen desayuno.

Me sorprendes sabes cocinar muy bien...

Bueno que se puede hacer cuando uno vive solo y tiene hambre...

Bueno yo no soy muy buena cocinando .. Tiendo a quemar las cosas.. le dijo apenada..

Bueno tal vez es por la falta de práctica.. le dijo guiñándole..

Y ella sonrió..

El se levantó se dirigió hacia ella y sacando de su bolsillo la cadena se la colocó en el cuello..

Albert y esto? Dijo incorporándose..

Era de mi madre paso a mi hermana y quiero pasarte la a ti Candy..

Albert pero esto es muy preciado para ti es de las dos mujeres más importantes para de tu vida

Dirás tres porque Candy tu eres muy importante para mí.

Albert!

Candy! Le dijo tomándole las manos y mirándola Profundamente..

Y no pudo terminar la frase cuando de pronto de entra Smith con sus hombres...

Y apuntan a Albert y a Candy.

Qué demonios! Albert hace un movimiento para coger su pistola cuando siente un piquete en su cuello..

Le dispararon un dardo adormecedor.

Candy!

Albert! Y todo se oscureció. Solo ve la figura de Smith agarrando a Candy


	15. Chapter 15

**UN ANGEL EN MI VIDA **

**CAPITULO 16**

Bien muchachos el lugar donde se encuentra Neil y sus hombres esta entre la frontera del estado con Indiana.. Les mostraba Terry un plano virtual en la pared...

Esta operación no puede fallar.. Llevaremos un helicóptero y varias unidades.. Muchachos esta va hacer la mejor operación de captura que nunca se haya hecho..

Así que preparémonos manos a la obra! Y todos procedieron a preparase..

Terry mientras tanto trata de comunicarse con Albert y no da resultado...

Que extraño su celular esta encendido pero no contesta...

Bueno como esta de luna de miel. Pensó con una sonrisilla...

Albert empieza a abrir sus ojos y se encuentra sentado y esposado en una sala al parecer es una oficina abandonada... estaba semi oscura cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron se dio cuenta que no estaba solo..

Vaya vaya! Al fin despiertas le dijo una voz conocida para el..

Neal!

Sí Andley soy yo y que cosas del destino encontrarnos de nuevo frente a frente...

Donde esta ella? Que le hiciste? Le dice tratando de zafarse..

Tranquilo! Se acerca...

Neal si le has hecho algo te juro que no vivirás para contarlo?

Jaaaaa! Cuantas veces me has dicho lo mismo Andley pero esta vez no será igual...me escuchaste? le dice halándole el pelo y amenazando lo con una pistola...

Te voy a dar donde más te duele Andley y esta vez el que saldrás perdiendo eres tu! Y lo soltó bruscamente...

Maldito neal! No te saldrás con la tuya ya has hecho demasiado daño..

Donde está Candy! Que le hiciste!..

Traigan a la chica!

Y Smith procede a traer a Candy estaba atada de manos..

Albert! Le dijo a un grito..

Candy!

Neal procede a tomar a Candy por un brazo..

No tienes malos gustos andley esta chica es una preciosidad le decía mientras de delineaba su rostro con la pistola..

Neal! Déjala suéltala este problema es tuyo y mío nada más.

Noo! Y le apretó el brazo .. ella también está de por medio y no permitiré que ni ella ni tu dañen mis planes... Candy lloraba..

Albert trataba de zafarse..

Maldición! Neal suéltala!

Aver vamos a jugar un poco… sabes esta pistola solo tiene dos balas…. Le dice apuntándole a la sien de candy…

Albert abre los ojos de par en par …

Neal no te atreverás?

Y porque no tu fuiste el causante de mis desdichas! Tu mismo si no fue por ti hoy ella estuviera feliz conmigo!

Pero tuviste tú que entre ponerte entre nosotros…

Neal estas enfermo!…..

Yo la amaba…. Le dijo con rabia… me escuchaste yo la amaba…..

Basta neal! Eso no es amor.. Una persona que ama de verdad no hace daño al ser querido tu la secuestraste y la intentaste violar! Acaso no te acuerdas de eso? Maldito! Infeliz…. Albert estaba muy alterado….

La secuestre porque tu no querías mi relación con ella…. Y cuando supe que se iba a casar con ese marinero de cuarta … me hirvió la sangre aun mas…..

Pero yo te hare pagar eso andley… te hare sufrir como nunca… y apretó mas el brazo de candy y esta hizo un gesto de dolor…

Demonios! Neal déjala en paz! Suéltala maldita sea!

No jugare un poco con ella… Neal en ese instante quiso poner sus manos en los pechos de candy cuando ve la cadena que lleva con el dije en forma de estrella….

Y esto! Arrancándosela bruscamente. Mirando a Albert esto era de ella! Como es que esta chica lo tiene? Dime? Y lo lanza hacia el suelo…. Al estrecharse contra el suelo activo la señal del trasmisor….

Dime porque ella lo lleva dímelo! Le suelta tremendo golpe en el rostro a Albert este comenzó a sangrar por la boca….

Y vuelve hacia Candy y la aprieta del brazo… con esas tenemos… quieres decir que ya te revolcaste con ella?

Neal ya basta!

A ver querida te voy a decir algunas cosas de tu amorcito… le dijo …

Neal! No te atrevas a ….

Que no me atreva a que? A decirle la verdad de quien eres…

Sabes el usa siempre a sus testigos sabias eso…

Candy estaba confusa….

No no lo sabias,,,,, no sabías que después que se acuesta con ellas simplemente la desecha…..

Neal ¡! Maldito como puedes decir eso!

Claro lo puedo decir ¡! No es el caso de Michell y Milla no te acuerdas de esas dos hermosas y tiernas jovencitas…bien que las disfrutaste...

Neal eres un maldito sabes bien lo que paso con ellas dos!

Aver una cosa ya que te revolcaste con el te dijo palabras bonitas pero acaso te dijo que te amaba?

Candy no entendía pero era cierto el no le dijo en ningún momento que la amaba… miro a Albert y su rostro se nublo por completo… seria cierto que el la utilizo?

Albert la miro con rostro de desesperación….

Lo vez solo te utilizo querida…. Solo te estaba utilizando para llegar hasta mí y luego dejarte….

El no quiere a nadie a nadie…! Neal estaba desquiciado.

No, no, no eso no es cierto! Decía candy ya llegando a la desesperación…

Maldito neal me la pagaras todas….

Veo que estas sufriendo… y te voy a hacer sufrir más ahora…

Tomo a candy fuertemente y le apunto con la pistola de nuevo en la sien… candy cerro los ojos…

A ver… te dije que esta pistola tenía 2 balas que tal si tratamos de jugar a la ruleta rusa… por que no te dejare ni a ti ni a ella vivos….

Y procede a alar del gatillo…

Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Grito con desesperación Albert…

Mientras tanto la operación llego al lugar donde podrían estar neal y los demás…. Pero no había nadie… la casa estaba vacía..

Granchester al parecer si habían personas aquí.. Le dijo Johnson

Maldición! Se fuero no hay nadie aquí ya!

Volvamos muchachos! Terry ve en ese mismo instante que el rastreador emite una señal…

Que extraño el trasmisor de Andley está en otro lugar porque?

Muchachos vámonos Andley está en problemas…..

Y salieron rápidamente del lugar…

Espero llegar a tiempo…. Es por los terrenos de una industria abandonada….

Y del otro lado neal había apretado el gatillo pero este fallo no estaba la bala en ese espacio….

Candy temblaba… Albert miraba con desesperación…

Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaa te hice sufrir verdad maldito infeliz….

Vuelve a apretar a candy… sabes! También hay otra cosa que tengo que decirte el no me puede matar sabias!

Candy abre sus ojos llorosos de par en par…

Sabes por que… por que el no puede matar a un familiar sabias? … yo soy sobrino del …. Y la soltó bruscamente al suelo.. yoooooooooo soy sobrino de el… el es mi tío…

Neal cállate!

Comprendes ¡! No podrá matarme por que no tendrá las agallas para hacerlo! Candy miraba sorprendida esas declaraciones de neal… entonces el estaba enamorado de su propia tía….

Neal estas demente desde un principio estas desquiciado…

Volvió hacia el y le propino otro golpe! Cállate! Por eso no quisiste nunca que me acercara a Rosemary… por eso mismo por que viste mi amor como una enfermedad y no lo era no lo era!

Yo si la amaba! Neal estaba sudado traspiraba su mirada y expresión daban miedo….

Fue hacia candy…. La levanto ….. y se la acerco….

Mírala bien! Mírala bien! Y dime una cosa acaso ella no te acuerdan sus ojos…. Ella tiene sus mismos ojos… maldición!

Neal demonios! Albert con los movimientos bruscos que hacia había roto parte del espaldar de la silla…

Pero yo voy a disfrutar de esos ojos y de su cuerpo veras como me divierto con ella frente a ti….

Terry había llegado al lugar… habían nombres vigilando el lugar….

Con los binoculares los miraba…

Johnson tenemos que llamar su atención.. la señal viene de allá dentro… no podemos hacer ningún movimiento brusco no sabemos si Andley y Candy están hay

Okey… prosiguen a llamar la atención de dos de ellos…

Los golpearon y cayeron al suelo…

Terry les hace seña a los demás para entrar…. Y entraron sigilosamente…

Neal tomo bruscamente el rostro de candy y la beso…

Ella dejo que el se acostumbrara cuando de pronto mordió sus labios,,,

Albert se zafo de la silla y su fuerza logro abrir las esposas le propino un golpe a neal que callo hacia el suelo… maldito infeliz! Le decía mientras lo golpeaba…

Albert! Lo vas a matar! Decía candy. Déjalo! No vale la pena…

Terry y los demás subían las escaleras cuando abren bruscamente un cuarto… manos a arriba! Quedan todos arrestados!

Smith quiso hacer un intento… pero terry saco dos pistolas!

Y le apunto en el rostro… ni no intentes! Compadre porque sabrás quienes son Jansell y Gretel y no son los del cuento… donde esta Andley y Candy,,, dime maldito imbécil….

Están en la ala contigua…. Vamos! Muchachos rápido! Y salieron un grupo….

Neal estaba en el suelo todo golpeado…

Albert por favor déjalo! le decía llorando a mares ..no vale la pena… la justicia se encargara de el…

Candy! Le acaricio el rostro y le quito las sogas que amaraban sus manos..

En ese mismo instante neal se incorpora..

Maldito! William Albert Andley! No serás feliz ella ni con nadie! Saca una pistola que tenía escondida nos veremos en el infierno…. Y todo paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…

Neal hizo dos disparos hacia candy y Albert la protegió con su cuerpo…

Noooooooooooooooo! Candy!

Neal no pudo disparar más porque el oficial George Johnson le disparo en la cabeza…

El cuerpo de neal cayo….

Candy sintió algo tibio mojar su pecho… era la sangre de Albert… ella lo detuvo,,

Albert nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Cayo lentamente al suelo…..

No Albert no!

Candy… le acaricio con sus manos llenas de sangre….

No hables! Ella con su habilidad de enfermera trato de parar la sangre..

Candy debes saber que no todo lo que neal dijo es cierto….

Por favor eso no vale la pena ahora….. no hables no te hace bien…. Estaba sangrando mucho…..

Candy yo si realmente te amooo y se desvaneció en ese mismo instante…

No Albert no! Nooooo

Terry llego con los demás… rápidamente se lo llevaron en una ambulancia….. Estaba perdiendo mucha sangre… una de las balas atravesó su abdomen.. la otra está dentro de su cuerpo…. Estaba debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte su pulso cada vez más se hacía más bajo…

A candy el camino hacia el hospital le pareció eterno….

Ya dentro lo llevaron a cirugía inmediatamente….

Las compañas de candy la abrazaban.. ella estaba desesperada su vestido estaba todo machando de la sangre de Albert…

Terry llego abrazo a candy….

Ella no tenía consuelo…

En el quirófano las cosas iban de mal en peor la bala estaba arrojada en unos de sus pulmones, la otra salió pero daño parte de sus intestinos.. Estaba sangrando internamente.. Pasaron varias horas la operación termino y tubo un paro respiratorio… se nos va! Rápido! Reanimación!… lo perdemos!

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando el doctor sale se quita el gorro de cirugía… y se les acerca a Candy y Terry…

Lo siento mucho Candy!,….


	16. Chapter 16

**UN ANGEL EN MI VIDA **

**CAPITULO 17**

Lo siento candy! Hicimos lo que pudimos la operación fue un éxito pero tuvo un paro respiratorio y entro en coma clínicamente estuvo muerto por casi un minuto. Tiene un accidente cerebrovascular... sus funciones cerebrales no están trabajando a su capacidad no sabremos si despertara en estos casos.. hizo una pausa... estará con el espirador artificial en cuidados intensivos ...

Candy estaba destrozada..

No es posible! Porque porque? Decía llorando abrazada a Terry..

Candy! Hay que tener fe.. Andley es fuerte...

Es que no entiendes Terry es posible que nunca despierte en pocas palabras está vivo por el respirador artificial... le dijo ahogada en llanto

Terry solo bajo la mirada...

Es cierto en estos casos el paciente solo ésta vivo por ese aparato..

Por favor quiero verlo? Le pidió Candy al doctor...

Claro ya lo llevaremos a cuidados intensivos...

Ya en cuidados intensivos Candy se le acerca ahí estaba el pálido por la cantidad de sangre perdida..

El monitor del ritmo cardíaco indicaba un pulso estable... su respiración se marcaba por los movimientos del respirador..

Le tomó de la mano y la sintió fría.

Porque? Porque unas manos tan cálidas cómo las tuyas ahora se sienten frías... Albert! lloraba amargamente... no me dejes! Le dio un beso en la frente.. no me dejes quiero volver a ver el azul del mar en tus ojos... no me dejes prometiste! que me cuidarías! Noooo...su llanto era amargo y doloroso...

Y no supo qué tiempo paso cuando sintió una mano en su hombro..

Candy! Le llamo Terry.. Debes de descansar.. Has estado sin comer nada...

Estoy bien le dijo...

No Candy tienes que ser fuerte no puedes debilitarse él quera que te enfermeras... Y sé que además quieres atenderlo pero tienes que atenderte tú..

Vuelvo más tarde le dijo dándole un beso en la frente.. y salió envuelta en llanto...

Donde quieres ir? puedes ir a mi casa Susana le dará gusto verte.

No Terry gracias me voy al apartamento con mis compañeras...

Candy! Lo siento mucho...no pude llegar a tiempo.

No te preocupes Terry hiciste todo lo que tenías a tu alcance. Pero dime como nos encontraron?

Bueno digamos que Andley tiene su haz debajo de la manga mira.. Sacando de su bolsillo la cadena..

Andley te dio esto verdad?

Sí… le dijo llorando.

El puso un rastreador en él y pudimos encontramos.

Candy lloraba..

Candy Andley no quería perderte de vista ningún instante...

Terry! Se abrazo a el... Albert me cubrió con su cuerpo.. el arriesgo su vida por mi!

Candy los seres humanos damos hasta la vida por quienes amamos y andley te ama... por eso debes de ser fuerte y ayudarlo a volver sé que tú lo ayudarás Candy lo sé!

Si..

Ven te llevo debes de descansar mañana en adelante tienes que cuidarlo...

Sí Terry lo cuidare con todas mis fuerzas el arriesgo la vida por mí y yo no puedo dejarme llevar por la tristeza...

Claro!

Y el la llevó la pensión de estudiantes.. Karen, Flamy y Dorothy se sorprendieron al verla y con el vestido lleno de sangre...

Y muy a pesar de lo que le dijo a Terry su corazón y su alma estaban destrozados solo hizo ver a sus amigas para lanzarse a sus brazos y llorar...

Por favor muchachas cuiden a Candy ella más que ahora necesita de ustedes...

Sí no se preocupe nos enteramos por los noticieros íbamos a ir al hospital le dijo Karen ..

Aquí está mi número de teléfono.. Cualquier cosa no duden en llamarme...

Okey..

Terry se fue.. Pero el también estaba destrozado... se montó en su auto.. y unas lágrimas bajaron por su mejilla..

Por su mente pasaron imágenes de todo lo que había pasado con Albert desde el día en que se conocieron...

Fueron muchos momentos William muchos!

Y se marchó hasta su casa..

Cuando llega...

Se abraza fuertemente a Susana.. Y llorando cómo un niño..

Susy el prácticamente está muerto solo un milagro, solo un milagro!

Terry amor se lo que significa Andley para ti.. pero sabias que tal vez esto podría a ver pasado con respecto a Neal Leegan el mismo tenía miedo de lo que podría suceder...

Si... la pobre Candy está destrozada ya que él fue que recibió las balas por ella..

Andley ama a Candy... le dice Susana.

Sí él una vez me dijo que por el problema de Neal leegan no quería enamorase.. pero cuando conoció a Candy todo cambio..

El me hizo creer una cosa pero yo sabía que el fondo candy ya estaba dentro de su corazón por más que el se empeñaba en que sólo era una testigo primordial para el caso Neal Leegan. No era así.. ella lo consiguió logró que el cambiará su aptitud..

Susy el se afeito cuando lo fui a buscar a la casa ni lo conocía estaba diferente..

Ya veo..

Sí Susy y hasta me dio a entender por un momento que tal vez quizás iba a desistir de dejar a Neal.. Creo que estaba seriamente pensando eso se iba a dar una oportunidad y mira..

Aun ese maldito está muerto y aún está haciendo daño..

Terry ya! Ahora debes ser fuerte amor tienes también que darle ánimos a candy ella está sufriendo aún más...

Sí Susy ...

Candy se había bañado sus amigas se empeñaron en que comiera pero no tenía apetito solo logró beber un jugo el cual sigilosamente Flamy le puso un tranquilizante suave que la iba a relajar y hacer que durmiera..

Chicas gracias necesito estar sola..

Entiendan por favor!

Está bien Candy pero estaremos al pendiente descansa.. le dijo Dorothy.

Sí Candy debes de ser fuerte tu trabajo será cuidarlo.. Verás que con tu amor y cuidado el volverá le dijo karen..

Ánimos candy y descansa le dijo flamy..

Gracias chicas no sé qué haría sin ustedes y se abrazaron..

Descansa bye... cerró la puerta y se derrumbó a llorar amargamente...

Albert! Tan tierno.. Tal dulce... decía mientras lloraba recordando los momentos de felicidad a su lado...

Y ahora estás y no estas... Albert no podría vivir sin ti tu eres mi familia ahora.. y sintió que el sueño la vencía y cayó dormida..

Ya era media mañana y despertó sobre saltada Dios! Dormí tan profundo... y es tarde ya!

Se levanta con ánimos ya que durmió muy bien se sentía con fuerzas... Ya en el hospital pidió al director que le dejase atender exclusivamente a Albert y el asedio...

Ella entro y lo vio ahí inerte.. Le beso la frente... y le tomó una mano...

Hola! Ya estoy aquí y no me voy a separar de ti..su mano aun fría.. se contuvo para no llorar...

En la delegación el nuevo comisionado toma posición de su cargo...

Todos estaban presentes en el salón de conferencias..

Bien muchachos me presento mi nombre es Phil Lawrence.. seré su nuevo comisionado al mando del comando policial sur de la cuidad de chicago...

Desde ahora en adelante ningún crimen quedará impune sea quien sea... se todo lo que paso aquí.. y tienen todo mi apoyo especialmente al detective William Albert Andley...

Le regreso su placa y será mientras tanto detective honorífico...

Todos aplaudieron efusivamente..

Terry Granchester suba aquí..

Y el subió..

Terry Granchester le hago entrega de la placa de Andley y a usted le doy una medalla de honor por que junto a Andley ustedes pudieron desmantelar esa banda y descubrir las acciones de Smith y Anderson..

Todos volvieron a aplaudir efusivamente...

Desde ahora todos los que trabajaron en ese operativo tienen un aumento en su rango..

Mientras tanto Candy cuida de Albert junto a los doctores ...

Así fueron pasando los días. Y no había evolución..

Candy sentía que sus esperanzas se esfumaban

Ya lleva casi un mes y nada ..le dijo a Terry que había llegado a visitarlo

Candy sabes cuál es su condición...

Sí pero pensé que podría ya a estas alturas tener una leve mejoría. Le dijo entre lágrimas...

Y salieron de la sala.. En el pasillo..

Terry quiero hacerte una pregunta

A ver qué es?

Bueno tomando aire.. Quienes eran Michell y Milla.. Candy desde aquella vez Neal las menciono quería saber en realidad que paso no porque dudará de Albert si no que quería saber en si que ocurrió..

Bueno creo que Neal las menciono pues te diré ellas fueron testigos de una transacción que hicieron Smith y Anderson ellas trabajaban en una Las sucursales bancarias del estado y se encontraron extraño que dos policías depositarán una gran suma de dinero sin ninguna justificación alguna...

Andley había conocido a Michell en el banco y el me contó que ella le caía bien... no llegaron a tener nada concreto... en fin ellas dos nos contaron lo que habían visto y de inmediato se abrió una investigación..

Pero no pudimos hacer nada aparecieron asesinadas y la cuenta desapareció así como los videos de vigilancia...

Candy quedo abrumada como era posible que neal dijera todas esas cosas...

Y que más te dijo el malnacido de Neal...

Bueno... dudo.. al hablar.

El me dijo que Albert utilizaba sus testigos para revolcarse con ellas y después desecharlas...

Neal era un maldito desgraciado! Ese enfermo mental..

No Albert nunca les tocó un pelo Michell que era la que le llamaba la atención que yo sepa nunca estuvieron juntos... después que eso paso Andley ni quiso volver a fijar sus ojos en alguna chica por temor a revivir lo mismo..

Por eso el me decía que no quería hacerme daño al principio .. dijo candy..

Candy! Si te puedo decir que william me hacía entender una cosa acerca de ti pero en realidad yo ya sabía que tú estabas en su corazón..

Candy lloro... amargamente al escuchar las palabras de Terry.

Sí Candy william jamás te utilizo..

Sí tú le cambiaste la forma de ver las cosas... y te doy las gracias por eso.. Andley para mi es como el hermano que nunca tuve..

Sabes el me salvo de unos tipos que estaban asaltan eran 4 y yo apenas me sabía defender..

Desde ese suceso hicimos un lazo de amistad hasta el punto de ser compañeros y equipo de trabajo...

Le debo mucho a el...

Sii...

Candy y Terry duraron un buen tiempo hablando hasta que el se despidió..

Candy volvió a ver a Albert y se quedó con el hasta que llegará la enfermera de guardia nocturna...

Pasaron 20 días más y ya tenía mes y medio sin avances...

Y Susana dio a luz una linda niña..

Tres días después el comisionado llama a Terry A su oficina se le veía un poco angustiado

.me llamo señor

Granchester tengo algo muy importante que decirte.. le dijo muy seriamente..

Usted dirá..

Mira Granchester tu sabes que del gobierno manda un presupuesto a cada delegación policial y que con ese presupuesto es que suplimos todo lo concerniente aquí.. Actualmente la delegación se está haciendo cargo los de la estadía de cuidados intensivos de Andley en el hospital y por ende nuestros costos han subido..

Que me quiere decir con eso?

Lo siento Granchester sé que ustedes están también cooperando con la ayuda pero no podemos seguir manteniendo la estadía de Andley..

Señor sabe lo que eso significa lo van a descontar del ventilador!

Lo se Granchester pero entiende esto se sale de mis manos..

Hable con el director del hospital y el me dice que no ve esperanza alguna que al contrario es posible que empiece su cuerpo a deteriorarse ..

Y hoy lo desconectan..

Que?

Sí desde hace 15 días el subsidio se paralizó...

No puede ser!

Lo siento mucho se lo importante que es Andley para ti pero creo que es mejor así y así se evitan seguir sufriendo más tu y la chica a la que el defendió...

Y ella sabe eso.

No creo que no sólo esperan a que ustedes dos estén presentes para proseguir..

Okey ..Y Terry salió abrumado, triste y llorando hacia el hospital..

En el hospital Candy había llegado.. se dispuso a asear a Albert.. ya había terminado cuando una enfermera la llama.

Candy el director quiere que te presentes a su oficina..

Okey gracias.

Vuelvo en un instante... Candy había bajado de peso y estaba pálida...

Cuando entro trago en seco al ver la cara de angustia de Terry y el director.

Y le explicaron lo que pasaba..

Pero! Eso significa que lo van a desconectar! No podrá sobrevivir!

Candy lo siento mucho pero sabes que no ha evolucionado y en esos casos solo un milagro lo volvería en si.. Comprende el comenzará a deteriorarse poco a poco...

Pero no hay otra solución? Le dijo mirando a Terry

Candy la hermana de Andley le dejo una cantidad significativa en el banco pero aun así no durará mucho y tampoco tenemos acceso a ella.

Pero Terry el morirá! Le dijo ahogada en llanto..

Candy con dolor en mi alma creo que es lo mejor y así no sufría más...

No, no Terry no,.

Candy por favor no hagas este sufrimiento más grande le dijo llorando... ella camino hacia la puerta cabizbaja.

Y cuando piensan hacerlo.. Sentía que las piernas le faltaban..

Dentro de unos minutos.. dijo el director...

Unos minutos dijo en susurro y se desmayó..

Candy! La llevaron hacia la sala de emergencias..

Habían pasado ya 10 minutos y ella despierta..

Y se encuentra en una camilla de la sala de emergencia la Dra! Britter la estaba asistiendo..

Albert! Tengo que ir..

Candy espera...!

Por favor dime si ya lo desconectaron. Le dijo angustiada..

Sí hace dos minutos..

No! Y procedía a irse...

Candy espera tienes que ver esto..

La Dra la detuvo y le enseña el resultado de unos análisis.

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par..

No puede ser!

Anda candy ve dale motivos para vivir...

Y esta se va corriendo hacia la habitación.

De esta salía Terry y el director..

Y miran que llega agitada… llorando…

Y la dejan pasar…

Solo le dejaron el monitor de ritmo cardiaco…

Se le acerca ve que casi no respira…. Le toma la mano…

Albert por favor! No me puedes dejar! Ahora más que nunca no puedes! Tu prometiste que te quedarías a mi lado! Que me quedarías! No puedes dejarme…

Se le acerca al oído y le susurra…. Algo

Entiendes no nos puedes dejar por favor! Y cayo derrotadada en su pecho… llorando cuando de pronto el monitor del ritmo cardiaco emite un sonido el cual hace que candy levante la cabeza y abra sus ojos de par en par….

ESPERE YA EL CAPITULO FINAL !


	17. Chapter 17

**UN ANGEL EN MI VIDA **

**CAPITULO 18 FINAL**

**GRACIAS CHICAS POR DARME SU APOYO PARA TERMINAR ESE FIC QUE LLEVABA MAS DE 5 AÑOS ESTANCADO... MUY ESPECIALMETE A MAYRA EXITOSA ELLA ME IMPULSO A VOLVER A ESCRIBIR GRACIAS MIL!**

**TAMBIENA lIOVANA HERNANDEZ..BESOS PARA TI..**

**CLAY ARDLEY UN ABRAZO ...**

**SAYURI1707, GATITA ANDREW CHIQUITA ANDREW ZAFIRO AZUL CIELO 1313 TAMBIEN UN FUERTE ABRAZO Y LAS DEMAS CHICAS QUE HAN SEGUIDO ESTA HISTORIA SIN SUS REVIEWS NO HUBIESE SEGUIDO ,,,, LOS REVIEWS SON IMPORTANTES YA QUE ESTOS IMPULSAN AL ESCRITOR O ESCRITORA A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO ... **

**BESOS DISFRUTEN DEL ULTIMO CAPITULO...**

Ha pasado casi 6 años Terry se dirigía casi a las afueras de la cuidad cuando toma un camino lleno de árboles altos.. en los últimos tres años se había convertido en un gran actor de televisión y el teatro junto a su esposa Susana...

Siguió por la ruta hasta llegar y estacionarse frente a linda casa rodeada de un pequeño jardín..

Sí que ha quedado preciosa.. Se dijo frente a ella..

Prosigue a tocar el timbre de la puerta...

De adentro se escuchaban pasos a la carrera con algarabía..

Se abrió la puerta y esta salió una niña no más de 5 años rubia pelo lacio unas cuantas pequitas en la cara y unos lindos ojos verdes juguetones .. Junto a un pequeño de apenas dos años rubio con el pelo un poco rizado y ojos azules como el cielo miraban curiosos..

Hola! Que desea Le dijo la niña..

Hola pequeña vengo a visitar a tus padres...

Usted conoce a mis papas..

Claro! Desde hace mucho...

Sii! Le dijo con una gran sonrisa..

Creo que lo conozco a usted... Usted sale en la televisión...

Sii me has visto?

Sí mi papa dice que te conoce y que eres un real payaso!

Que soy qué? Jajaja! Lanzó una tremenda carcajada por la ocurrencia de la niña.. En ese instante una linda joven rubia pelo rizado con pantalón jeans, una blusa de cuatros salía a la puerta a al escuchar el comentario de la pequeña..

Rosemary! Y ella volteó al verse atrapada por la mirada enfada de su madre... A pesar de todo hiso un esfuerzo grande para no reír también por el comentario.

Vamos niños! Rosy Tienes que terminar tus deberes..

Sii! Nos vemos Dijo la niña.. y se fue corriendo

Mami leche!... le dijo el pequeñín..

Claro amor ven y lo levantó en sus brazos...

Terry! Que gusto verte!

El gusto es mío candy.. le dijo dando un abrazo con el bebé en sus brazos... hace mucho..

Sí creo que la última vez Anthony tenía dos meses de nacido...

Sí.. Bueno sabrás por qué?

Sí me di cuenta has triunfado mucho. Me alegro mucho por ti..

Y Susana? Supe que tuvo dos gemelos.

Sí ya sabes ahora se ha complicado todo un poco. Le dijo guiñando un ojo

Me imagino.. Ella lo invito a pasar...

Albert se alegrará mucho al verte..

Sí y más con las recomendaciones que tengo y lanzó otra carcajada.

Bueno ...ella se echó a reír también .. Son ocurrencias de los chicos...

Sí..

el mientras Candy lo conducía hacia donde estaba Albert.. se fijo en lugar la casa, había sido remodelada dejo de ser una casa abandonada para pasar hacer un hermoso hogar.. No pudo negar que se veía bien..

Llegaron hacia una pequeña habitación al lado de la sala ella abrió la puerta suavemente...

El estaba sentado en un escritorio revisando unos papeles...

Amor! Alguien te vino a visitar

Y quién es? .. le dijo en forma juguetona pensando que estaba refiriéndose al pequeño que llevaba en brazos..

Y Terry sale detrás!

Yooo! Sorpresa...

Granchester! Dijo con una amplia sonrisa.. el salió detrás del escritorio recibir con un fraterno Abrazo al que fue o será siempre su compañero y amigo del alma..

Caramba! Mira nada más este bien recuperado...

Sí ya tengo un 85 % de movilidad en mi mano izquierda..

Albert tuvo secuelas por el estado en que se encontraba (flash back)

Candy levantó la vista y abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar el monitor del ritmo cardíaco marcar un pulso más elevado... lo miro y se percató que comenzaba a respirar por si mismo..

Salió corriendo..

Doctor! Esta respirando Albert está respirando! No cabía felicidad alguna el comenzaba a reaccionar...

Los doctores catalogaron cómo un milagro su reacción..

Lo que prosiguió fue las series de exámenes... tomografías para ver sus funciones cerebrales... Y estas estaban relacionando poco a poco pero aun no despertaba..

Doctor usted cree que pueda despertar?.. le pregunto Terry

Es posible aunque aún no sabemos que secuelas tenga..

Que quiere decir con eso?.. Pregunto candy...

Bueno Candy sabes que en estos casos los pacientes pueden presentar problemas motores el estuvo prácticamente muerto por casi un minuto y eso no es muy bueno ya que el cerebro dejo de recibir oxigeno..

Entiendo.. le dijo candy con tristeza..

Pero tenemos que tener esperanzas el logro sobrepasar los límites y lucho candy.. le dijo terry.

Sí.. el lucho y tengo la fe y la esperanza que el se recuperara..

Sí Candy vamos a esperar es posible que despierte pronto.. dijo el doctor..

Candy se quedó sola con el.. tomó una mano y ya no se sentían tan frías.. Con ella se acarició el rostro...

Albert! Ya tus manos se sienten tibias... por favor sigue luchando tu puedes...

Se le ha cerca y le habla al oído..

Sí puedes escucharme.. te amo! Esto que llevo aquí necesita de ti.. Necesita que estés vivo.. Lucha Albert! Yo sé que puedes.. y le dio un beso en los labios ya que no tenía el respirador...

Así pasaron 4 meses a pesar de que sus funciones Corporales trabajaban el no despertaba..

Doctor porque no despierta?

Candy te dije que esto es cuestión de tiempo no sabemos a ciencia cierta si podrá despertar..

Okey.. dijo... Candy su embarazo ya se notaba un poco..

El doctor le aviso que debido a su estado no debería estar en el hospital y menos tener el ajetreo de cuidar a Albert..

Pero doctor yo quiero estar con el!

Candy nadie te a dicho lo contrario es que no es muy inconveniente que estés tanto tiempo aquí y que estés trabajando sé que él es padre de tu hijo pero debes de preocuparte por el bienestar del bebé y del tuyo..

Sí entiendo...

Así que te recomiendo que los trabajos se los dejes a las enfermeras de turno y que sólo vengas a las horas de las visitas..

Candy se dirigió hacia la sala y el doctor estaba en lo cierto ella podría Contraer cualquier enfermedad por debilitarse al estar cuidando a Albert..

Se acercó a el...se veía así durmiendo tan plácidamente.

Le tomó una mano y la dirigió hacia su vientre que ya estaba comenzando a abultarse..

Sientes? Ya está creciendo y necesita que cuando nazca tú lo veas a los ojos tienes que despertar!.. le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

Tomo la silla y se sentó frente a él.. y descanso su cabeza en su pecho.. ella podía escuchar sus latidos del corazón.. y se quedó dormida..

Dónde estoy? Decía Albert al verse envuelto en una nube...

Dónde estoy?

Estas en un lugar donde no debes de estar... le dijo una voz que el conocía...

Dio la vuelta y se encontró con su hermana y su hijo...

Ros! Anthony! Le dijo acercándose!

No! Tu no puedes estar aquí aun no es tu tiempo...

Pero yo si quiero necesito estar con ustedes?

No aun no es tu tiempo...te necesitan allá... nosotros te esperaremos aquí cuando sea tu tiempo...

Y el se vio envuelto en un túnel...escuchaba que alguien lo llamaba.. Esa voz! Esa voz!

No encontraba la salida hasta que la voz lo condujo hacia una luz...

Esa luz se hacía más y más grande...

Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos. Se sentía extraño sus ojos le pesaban la luz del lugar le molestaban tenía la sensación de haber dormido por una eternidad.. quiso mover su mano izquierda pero no podía la sentía pesada al igual que su cuerpo intento incorporarse pero sintió un peso en su pecho miro y se topó con la visión más hermosa Candy dormía con su rostro frente a él... sus párpados se veían un poco enrojecidos de llorar.. su pelo caía en su pecho..

No estaba soñando... miro y se dio cuenta que estaba en el hospital pero cuanto tiempo había pasado? aun el no lo sabía solo recordaba el incidente con Neal y de la voz de Candy llamándolo desesperadamente..

Candy! Le llamo candy! Como pudo movió su mano derecha y acaricio su rostro...

Candy! Ella entre sueño le llamo..

Albert! No me dejes no puedes dejar me ahora más que nunca.. Estoy embarazada tendré un hijo tuyo...

El escuchó eso y de su pecho brotó una especie de felicidad que nunca había sentido..

Ella abrió los ojos y se topó con esos ojos azul cielo mirándola con ternura y amor..

Albert! Albert! Estas despierto! Despertarte mi amor! Y lo abrazó... llorando..

Sí Candy! Mi amor estoy aquí y no te dejare..

Albert! Y se besaron...

El tubo secuelas su brazo izquierdo no podía moverlo al 100% pero el resto de su cuerpo funcionaba bien.. se sometido muchas terapias. Estuvo en el hospital por dos meses más y antes de que Candy diera a luz se casaron...

(Final del flash back).

Sí ya puedo moverla por lo menos un 85%..

Sí ya veo.. Ven toma asiento..

Bueno tengo que dejarlos muchachos este bebé necesita comer al rato les traigo un refrigerio..

Y Candy salió de la pequeña biblioteca...

Veo que te va muy bien en la televisión y el teatro..

Sí me han hecho una oferta a Susy y a mí para trabajar en Hollywood..

Vaya! Felicidades!

Gracias amigo.. Sabes tú siempre serás mi hermano y amigo..

Sí.. También te considero así terry..

Y bien como te va supe que el dinero de tu hermana lo invertiste en un negocio sistemas de seguridad..

Sí te acuerdas de Scott y Dan.

Claro! Como no acordarme de ellos nos ayudaron bastante..

Sí ellos se sentaron cabeza y estando aun en el hospital fueron a visitarme y me contaron sobre un plan que tenían para volver a introducirse a la sociedad y yo le vi el visto bueno.. y los ayude invertí en el negocio y está muy bien hasta ahora claro sabes que todo tiene sus altas y sus bajas..

Claro! Que si! Me alegro bastante William creo que estamos viviendo nuestro mejores tiempos. Tenemos familia, una carrera estable.. ya no tenemos miedo de que alguien nos aseche.. En fin creo que a pesar de todo supimos sacar provecho.

Sí..

Aunque de vez en cuando jajaja añoro un poco la sensación de la adrenalina cuando estabamos haciendo una investigación o persecución..

Sí a veces pienso lo mismo pero veo a Candy y a los niños y creo que ya ese tiempo lo vivi y lo disfrute en cierto modo..

Sí es cierto... A pesar de todo lo disfrutábamos dimos lo mejor de Nosotros y ahora estamos dando mucho más de lo mejor al estar con nuestras familias..

Se quedaron un largo rato hablando riéndose de sus anécdotas hasta que Candy entro con un pequeño refrigerio.

Terry noto como el rostro de su amigo se ilumino al ver a Candy..

No podía negar esa chica con cara de niña traviesa logró cambiar la actitud de su amigo.. Ella se retiró dejándolos solos nuevamente...

No lo puedo negar William Candy ha hecho de ti un hombre nuevo..

Sí Terry ella me ha hecho cambiar mi estilo de vida y me va hecho renacer ha vuelto a nacer mi esencia..

Sí .. bueno William tengo que marcharme quise venir antes de irme a Hollywood a entregarte esto. Y procede a entregarte un cheque a su nombre con una buena suma De dinero..

Pero Terry? Que es esto?

Bueno digamos titubeo al hablar que es la paga por haberme ayudado en algo..

Explícate? Como que te ayude.. Granchester! Que hiciste?! Le dijo un poco exasperado

Jajaja veo que aún no se te quita lo gruñón.. Bueno te mostraré .. hice un contrato con la empresa que diseña y ensambla las moto Ducati... y realice un comercial para ellos aún no lo extreman pero parte de su nueva próxima promoción..

Aja y que tengo yo que ver en eso?

Bueno... procede a sacar su celular y enseñarle el comercial .. Vaya sorpresa en el muestra a Albert pasar rápidamente por una autopista montado en una Ducati...

Granchester! De donde sacaste eso?

Bueno tranquilo fue la vez aquella que tu perseguías la furgoneta donde se llevaban a Candy .. le decía dando vueltas en círculos por un sillón mientras Albert lo perseguía ..

Y yo te grabe! Claro solo sales en esa toma lo otro quedo editado..

Granchester! Esta si me la pagas..

Tranquilizarte Andley míralo por el lado positivo de las ventas de ese modelo te darán un 1% por ciento quede de ir al banco contigo para abrir una cuenta donde se te depositará el dinero..

Albert cada vez más rápido le daba la vuelta al sillón tratando de atrapar a Terry..

Granchester! Cuando vas a dejar de actuar como payaso deja que te ponga las manos en cima..

Y salieron corriendo los dos.

Terry se montó rápidamente en su auto

Tómalo por el lado amable con ese dinero puedes seguir invirtiendo en tu negocio...

Lo tomo por el cuello..

Tu eres! … hizo una pausa ….el mejor amigo que tenido en toda mi vida le dijo .

Y se dieron un gran abrazo..

Yo también...

Nos veremos te llamo para lo del banco..

Si

Despídeme de Candy y mis ahijados.

Sí cuando nos juntemos los llevare. Saludos a Susana y mis ahijados también..

Bye! Y se alejó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro...

Albert le contó a Candy todo lo que Terry le dijo con respecto al cheque y también lo vio con buenos ojos.. Y sintió mucha curiosidad de ver la promoción..

La noche cayó Candy estaba ya en la habitación de los chicos terminando de dormirlos..

Anthony se estaba dando la tarea de hacer berrinches para dormir todas las noches pero esa noche no lo hizo y se durmió tiernamente en sus brazos..

Candy los dejo y se dirigió a su habitación no encontró a Albert ahí.. aún estaba en la biblioteca.. Se quitó la ropa y procedió a darse un baño..

Ella después de tener a Rosemary término su residencia en el hospital y se graduó de enfermera profesional duro cierto tiempo ejerciendo pero la dejo su deber cómo esposa y madre le demandaba más tiempo y como el negocio de Albert estaba marchando a la perfección más el dinero de su pensión le daban para vivir dignamente así que dejó paralizada por un momento quizás después en un futuro vuelva a ejercer de nuevo..

Saló del baño con su bata de dormir y lo vio ahí parado frente a la ventana.. Solo tenía el pantalón de su pijama puesto. A pesar que aún no hace la cantidad de ejercicios que hacía anteriormente su cuerpo se mantenía igual de recio..

Su ancha espalda junto a sus fuertes bipses, que ella adoraba acariciar..

Se le acercó y lo abrazó.. El se volteó, a mirarla su bata trasparente deja ver todo de ella se había convertido..

Estas hermosa esta noche.. le dijo Albert

En serio nada más esta noche? Le dijo al sentir sus besos en su cuello..

Y ella río un poco.

Que te acusó risa.. le dijo sin dejar de besar su cuello

Me haces cosquillas..

Uhmmmn! Cosquillas! Le dijo separándose de ella.. y ella recorrió sus manos desde su pecho hacían su nuca..

Bueno. Y qué tal si en vez de hacerme sentir cosquillas me haces sentir otra cosa le dijo muy sensual mente.. besándolo..

Cayendo en la cama se amaron como si fuera la última vez que estaría vivos en la tierra.. Ella cayó exhausta en su pecho..

El la acariciaba lentamente.. Candy Amor.!Le llamo..

Si.. le dijo incorporándose para perderse en el azul de sus ojos.

Sabes me puesto pensar que aunque lo que paso, no hubiese pasado creo que aun así te hubiese conocido..

Y eso porque? No crees que fue obra del destino?

No amor! Le dijo acariciando su rostro.. Tu como quieras ibas a entrar en mi vida tarde o temprano sin Neal o con el

A ver cariño no te entiendo.! Le dijo incorporándose un poco..

Sabes porque te dijo eso..

No?

Porque tú has sido para mí UN ÁNGEL EN MI VIDA!.. por alguna razón te iba a encontrar.. Candy!

Albert! Le dijo sorprendida..

Sí amor tu.. Apareciste en el momento apropiado.. Caíste cómo un ángel del cielo.. Cuando estaba parado en la ventana pensaba eso... solo tu pudiste cambiar mi forma de pensar, solo tu pudiste hacer renacer en mi alma perdida..

Por eso te confieso eso.. Que creo que fuiste elegida para sacarme de ese vacío existencial que tenía.. Solo tu Candy, solo tú..

Candy lloro de la emotivas palabras del él si bien es cierto ella sufrió mucho por él.. y sentía esa necesidad de estar siempre a su lado

Albert te amo!

Yo también te amo! Mi ángel y nunca me cansarse de repetirlo..

Te amo! Y se volvieron a fundir en uno solo por siempre...

FIN


End file.
